


Friends in High Places

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-06
Updated: 2004-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Content Warnings: Violence Sexual situationsSPOILERS: Seasons 1-4. Also refers to The Road From Nadir, but you don’t have to have read it.SUMMARY: Sometimes you have to stay behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - FRIENDS IN HIGH PLACES

 

 

 

 

 

**  
**

1

"Carter!" O'Neill, screamed, "Are you crazy?"

"You have to go, Sir."

"If you think I'm leaving you here, you're wrong. No one gets left behind, Carter."

"I have to stay."

"No! Unacceptable!"

"I'll be okay, Sir," she tried.

Jack took a step towards her again, he was pushed back by the guards. Their spears jabbing at his vest menacingly.

Sam Carter’s eyes darted from the prone figure lying on the ground in front of the Stargate. His chest was stained a sickly dark colour. Captain Conner leant over his fallen friend. "Colonel, Harris doesn't have much longer, we've gotta get him home."

"We're not leaving without her, Buckallister,"

"If he will not leave you, none shall go." the prince commented absently. "So be it." The prince waved a hand and the guards stepped towards the group of SG personnel.

"Stand your ground!" Jack ordered.

"Wait!" Carter jumped from her seat. The guards stopped and from a signal from the prince held fast. Carter turned back to the prince her robe glistening in the reflected light from the event horizon. "Just let me talk to him."

"As you wish my love."

Stifling a cringe, Carter turned and stepped from the carriage, slowly she approached her CO.

"Hold them!" the prince ordered.

Several guards grabbed members of SG2 around the throat and held knives to them.

"Just in case… My love…" he grinned.

Carter looked back to Jack. His eyes were burning angrily.

"I'm not leaving you here with him, Carter. No way."

"You have to, Sir."

"The hell I do!" he reached out for her arm and pulled her close to him. As she regained her footing they were surrounded on all sides.

"Wait!" she shouted again. Her eyes met his. "You're gonna have to trust me on this one, Sir."

"No."

"Harris doesn't have any more time Sir."

Jack shook his head again. Slowly, she reached out and detached the Zat from its' holster. His eyes widened as he thought she had a plan. "I'll be fine…" she was saying, " you just have to trust me."

"Carter," he began, "you don't have a GDO."

"Spoil the outfit, Sir." She smiled. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly Jack saw a flash of something in her eyes, he started to question it.

She took a step back from him, levelling the weapon as it hissed open. The single shot whistled across the short distance enveloping his body.

"Carter!"

"Sam!"

A guard tried to snatch the weapon from her hand, she sent him flying over her shoulder and the weapon arching back to Connors feet. It wasn't enough time to distract them all. 

"Stop!" Carter screamed. They all froze.

"Just go."

Daniel stepped forward from behind Teal'c. "Sam, we can't just leave you here."

"How many do I have to Zat before you get it, Daniel. Harris needs a doctor. Go home. I'll be fine"

Daniel glanced from Harris to the crumpled Jack O'Neill and back at his friend.

"Please, Daniel, just take him and go. You have to let me work this out. He doesn't have any more time."

"Major," Conner looked around realising he was the highest rank apart from her. "Colonel O'Neill."

"Is unconscious and unable to give you orders. I am though, and I am ordering you to take the rest of the teams and leave me here. Do you understand?"

Conner shook his head, "Ma'am?"

"God dammit he can court-martial me to death if he wants. Just GO!"

"I tire of this spectacle, my dear." The Prince called out tiredly. "Are they to remain our guests, or not."

She swivelled round. "No, they're going."

_  
_

I have to do this, Daniel she mouthed _Please go._

Jack started to stir, moaning softly.

"Daniel, Teal'c if he wakes up…"

Teal'c assessed their chances of leaving without further bloodshed. They were very slim to none.

He bent down and hoisted Jack over his shoulder.

"Captain Conner," he began. "I do believe that we should return home and seek further assistance."

Sam stepped away from the group and back to the carriage.

"See you round the galaxy, Daniel" she promised.

Teal'c took the first few steps towards the gate, SG2 raised their wounded team-mate between them.

"Do not return for her," the prince called out. "We will not be so hospitable if you do."

The Tau'ri stopped for a second. Carter’s eyes locked with Conners, the order loud and clear.

"Let's go," Conner decided.

"Wha… Sam! Conner, you can't…" Daniel protested. Conner pulled the archaeologist towards the gate. He resisted. "We have to, we won't win this fight, Doctor Jackson." Daniel’s eyes rested on her again as she urged him home with her eyes. _I promise I'll get home…_ she mouthed to him.

_  
_

You better… he mouthed back.

Teal'c paused at the event horizon and turned towards her as SG2 took Harris through, Conner pulled Daniel up the steps the guards moving and reforming as they moved. They paused inches from the shimmering pool. The light dancing across their worried faces. 

_  
_

Go!

Teal'c inclined his head to the side, as Conner pushed Daniel through the gate. Their eyes not leaving her gaze, they both stepped backwards and were grabbed by the wormhole.

The light hissed out, casting the group into semi-darkness. The twin moons shining brightly. The guards cheered and Carter’s heart sank. Someone gently pulled at her sleeve, motioning her to go back to the carriage. The prince waved her in. She slumped into the seat, their desperate faces etched in her mind.

"You are a courageous woman, my princess. You will make a wonderful Queen."

"I don't want to be a Queen, Buckko, or didn't I mention that before?"

He leaned forward smiling, "Ahh, but in time you will learn." His hand arched across her face, knocking her sideways, she slowly righted herself, holding the stinging flesh with one hand. He sat back as the horses started the long walk back to the palace. "Respect for your husband and your future king. Let that be your first lesson, my dear." 

"You are not my husband." She said flatly.

"But you were given to me by your colonel. We have been joined and now you have agreed to stay."

"Samantha, my dear, if they return, they will be killed. It is just us now. You, me and the kingdom to reign." He waved his arms with a flourish.

The sharp stinging of her face crushed the biting quip that sprung to mind. "My friend was dying," she muttered instead. "You didn't give me a lot of choice."

The prince smiled at her sweetly. "No, I didn't, did I? But your attack on your Colonel, now that, my love, was inspiring…"

_  
_

Yeah, if I make it back alive he'll have me busted back to Sargeant. That's if he doesn’t kill me first… Carter took in a deep breath and exhaled in an ironic huff. She wrapped her arms around her body, suddenly aware of how cold it had become once the sun set. Her adrenaline waning, the mild wind fluttered her thin robe and she shivered in the moonlight.

"Are you cold, my dear," he sounded concerned.

"I'm fine," she spat, shifting back in the seat further from him.

"Very well," the royal leant back and gazed up at the few stars still visible. "But you will learn…"

Sam's eyes never left the dark ring now shrinking in the distance.

"You cannot escape that way, unless you were lying about those devices and the, what was it called?"

"Iris," she supplied bitterly. "And I can't go home without a GDO."

"Then you will live here in luxury and with good grace."

She glared at him, holding her bitter retort in check.

"You will begin the purification at sunrise." He informed her. "Do not worry, it is very pleasant."

"Don't I have a say in this?"

"You do not. Once the purification is complete, we will begin the mating ritual."

Her stomach turned but she held her face passive. 

"We will have many sons, my dear… "

"Always wanted girls myself," she shot back.

The prince leaned closer to her taking her face in his hand. "If they are as beautiful as you we will have many."

She pulled away from his grasp. "In your dreams buddy, if you think I'm..." She should have seen it coming, expected it, but somehow the blow reached her face again, slamming down on stinging flesh. A soft cry escaped her mouth before she could subdue it.

"I have seen you in my dreams, Samantha, and you are destined to be my Queen… the mother of my children. It is a shame we cannot begin immediately, but the ritual takes many days. No matter," he smiled at her. "We have all the time in the world. And you will quickly learn, my dear, that you cannot escape your destiny." his eyes wandered up to the stars again.

Her eyes hardened at the challenge, _No escape huh? Just watch me._

**  
**

2

Harris was rushed out, Fraiser at his side. The rest of SG2 and SG1 stood dumbfounded staring at the event horizon as the wormhole collapsed.

"Shit," one of them muttered.

"Captain Conner, Teal'c?" Hammond questioned. "Where is Major Carter?"

"Our mission was not successful, General Hammond. We were unable to retrieve Major Carter."

"She ordered us to leave Sir, before anyone else got hurt," Conner offered.

Jack was squirming in Teal'cs arms, moaning incoherently. "What happened to O'Neill."

Conner glanced at Daniel, who hadn't turned from the now empty gate. "Major Carter Zatted him Sir."

"What?! Why?!" he demanded.

"Lieutenant Harris required urgent medical attention, General. The prince would only allow the rest of us to leave if Major Carter remained. Colonel O'Neill refused…"

"So she shot O'Neill?"

"Yes Sir." Conner confirmed.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Hammond exploded as Teal'c set the stirring colonel down on the ramp.

"She's thinking of a way home without a GDO…" Daniel muttered. "Sam, I hope you know what you've done…" 

* * * * *

It was days like this when Warner was glad he was the surgeon and Fraiser the physician. Swathed in blue he worked systematically rebuilding Harris's internal organs. The knife cuts were clean and were knitting back together easily. The blade had found the spleen and he had had to remove it quickly. Harris was stabilising. A loud crash and angry shout erupted outside the operating room. One of the nurses flinched.

"I guess Colonel O'Neill is awake…" Warner commented. 

"Do you think Major Carter will be all right Doctor?"

"I'm sure she'll handle herself as well as ever, Annie. Let's just concentrate on making sure it was worth it."

"Yes Doctor…" Another crash made her eyes dart to the door, then she recovered.

"I'll!" he wrung his hands, "What the hell were you thinking Teal'c!? No one gets left behind, you remember that one? No one!"

"Lieutenant Harris did not have time for us to formulate a second plan of our own. We must therefore trust Major Carter to escape as she has promised."

"Oh and how the hell is she gonna do that, locked up in Bucckasses Harem, no GDO! Do you want her to be an iris pancake? Huh?"

"She'll find a way, Jack." Daniel tried to sound convincing.

"I'm going back." He slid off the cot and stumbled as his legs gave way under him. "Shit"

"You're not going anywhere." Hammond's voice cut through the thick atmosphere.

"But Sir, Carter's."

"Jack, we tried it your way and it didn't work. I can't risk any more personnel until we can start a dialogue with these people."

"Dialogue?" Jack exploded, "they got her so crazed out she shot me for crying out loud!"

"She'll find a way, Jack. I know she will." Daniel pleaded with him to calm down.

"She can gate to another planet and send us a message. All we have to do is keep in regular contact with our allies and she'll turn up."

"She'll ' _Turn up'_?" he sneered. "Are you serious? That asshole thinks he's married to her, how long do ya think it'll be before he tries to consummate the marriage? Huh? Or didn't you pick up that little culture thing either?"

"That's not fair, Jack."

"The hell it isn't. Culture's your thing Daniel and 'cos you screwed up, I got one officer on the OR table and one stranded on a rock a million miles from home with the local prince regent making eyes at her."

Fraiser edged towards him.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Doc" he warned, waggling his finger at her, "I'm way past that."

Fraiser stopped in her tracks and folded her arms. "I have patients who are trying to sleep Colonel, please keep your voice down."

"Dammit, this is Sam we're talking about here!"

"Major Carter appeared to have thought her actions through, O'Neill. I believe she has a realistic plan of escape. We must trust her," Teal'c added

"Am I the only one who…"

"Colonel, if you cannot control yourself I am going to have to sedate you."

"Control myself? You're all crazy!"

"Colonel O'Neill," Hammond snapped. "Stand down." The order snapped Jack back into silence. 

"Colonel, Captain, Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, report to the conference room in 30 minutes for a full debriefing."

"Yes Sir," Conner and Daniel chorused.

"As you wish."

"Colonel?" Hammond was still waiting for a response.

Jack huffed, "Yes Sir." He glared at Daniel. Hammond turned and left, the three men taking the opportunity to shift away from Jack's wrath. He grabbed at his head, massaging his scalp.

"Headache?" Fraiser asked.

"Not as big as Carter’s gonna have when I get my hands on her. I can't believe she Zatted me."

Fraiser attached the blood pressure cuff and started to inflate it. "She must have felt she had no choice, Colonel,"

"We just needed a little more time and we wouldda had them."

"Harris didn't have any more time, Colonel. You knew that, and so did she."

Jack rubbed his eyes tiredly with his spare hand. "She probably saved his life," Fraiser went on.

"Yeah, but at what cost?"

"She knows the risks, Colonel."

"And she still did it. What the hell was she thinking?"

"Trying to regain control of the situation, reducing the risk of bloodshed."

Jack couldn't get one thing out of his head. "If that bastard touches her I'll…" He cut himself off, seeing the worry etched in Janet's eyes. His anger subsiding, the worry gripped him. "Ah, crap!" He slumped down onto the cot and thumped the pillow. Then laced his fingers over the back of his head. "Daniel's supposed to give me grey hairs, Doc, not Sam. I swear I'll kill her myself for this."

Janet rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. 

"When we get her back, I think there'll be a line."

"I'm first,"

"Oh I think General Hammond will pull rank on you there."

"She didn't Zat him."

"No," Fraiser conceded, "but he's going to have to tell Jacob." She managed a thin smile and needing to get away from his churning emotions, offered: "I'll get you something for that headache."

**  
**

3

The journey back to the palace wasn't as long as she thought. The sky finished its shading from dark blue to black. Someone lit some torches and placed them along the edge of the carriage, lighting their way forward. It was ruining her night vision.

_  
_

Purification ritual… Sam's mind wandered from the gate and how she would get home. That part was relatively easy. Dial up a friendly world and get a message to the SGC, they would just have to come and pick her up. Now the hard part would be getting to the gate and dialling up. Buckallister had left a heavy guard, with strict instructions to kill anyone attempting to come through. It wasn't easy to sneak through a Stargate; it kinda announced your presence. This was going to take some time. The prince was starting to doze in his seat, but he met her steely gaze and smiled.

It turned her stomach over. She tightened her grip on herself and shifted in her seat. _Purification ritual… Okay, Sam… survival 101- alien cultures…. Blend in, ask questions. Knowledge is power. Oh, and mental note to self: Daniel needs a refresher course in how not to get me married off._

"So what's this purification ritual?" she asked lightly.

"Ah, Samantha it is most pleasurable, if somewhat time-consuming."

"Pleasurable, for you or me?"

"For us both," he brightened, "It pains me that we must be separated for so long but it is the tradition."

"Really…" _Separated… That's a bonus…_ "So how long does it take?"

"That my dear, depends on you."

"It does?"

"Oh yes, it is governed by your natural cycle, you must complete the purge before we can begin the mating. Now that is the most pleasurable."

"The purge…" she repeated slowly, _Okay, periods?_ Mentally she counted back, trying to work out when she was due. _Four days a couple more and that's it._

"That part I understand is not pleasurable, is that the same in your world? The women here complain bitterly about the discomfort but I am sure you will show them the proper way to bear it, my Princess."

A flash of anger whipped across her eyes. Y _ou have no idea, do you?_

Carter let her eyes wander to the road. She had travelled this path to the palace a few times now, but only once on foot. It was well made, but long. About four miles. Mentally she calculated how long it would take her to run that far. Then she added the circuitous route she might have to take through the woods to the east. She sighed, running in the strappy sandals and flowing robes she'd acquired wouldn't be easy either. Carefully, she pulled the flimsy fabric tighter round her legs; she was showing too much flesh. Buckallister smiled in the torchlight. Avoiding his gaze she wrapped her arms back around herself and stared back up the path to the gate, now invisible in the shadows. 

_  
_

Four days… that’s plenty of time, she told herself. _I'll be out of here in two… See you soon guys…_ A small smile worked its way to her eyes and disappeared again as she realised she really might not see them again. _Oh, think positive,_ she told herself _I'll get home…._ He smiled at her again. Her stomach turned. _Or die trying._

* * * * *

Jack rubbed his eyes with his palms, his fingers wrapping around his increasingly aching head. Fraiser entered the room, letting her hand touch his shoulder.

"How’s your head?" she asked, taking the seat beside him.

"Damn pills aren’t working," he muttered, as his arms slipped to the table. He leaned back in his seat tiredly, raising only an eyebrow as Conner, Daniel and Teal’c took their seats. 

Hammond rose from the chair in his office and entered the briefing room. Connor and Fraiser stood up and Jack started to heave himself out of the chair, but Hammond waved him down. "As you were."

They sat, shifted uncomfortably in their seats and examined their knuckles.

"Okay Gentlemen," he began. "I want to know exactly how this happened. From the beginning. How Carter got ‘married’."

"She’s not married to that asshole." Jack interrupted.

"Colonel!" Hammond issued a warning.

Jack waved his hands at Daniel. "Daniel?" he asked his voice tinged with sarcastic anger. "Just how did Carter get married?"

Daniel let the reproachful jibe pass. "Well, it’s all very simple when you look back…"

"Hey," Jack admired, "Nice place."

"Wow," Carter whispered, pulling off her helmet and ruffling her hair back into shape. She arched her back over to stare up at the ornate ceiling. "It’s beautiful!"

"As are you."

The man’s comment snapped her back from her musings. Her eyes met his and he smiled warmly at her. She could not help but smile back.

"Your highness," their young escort bowed. "These are the travellers that came through the ring."

The prince’s eyes had not left the major. "Indeed,"

Daniel stepped forward, blocking the prince’s line of sight. "We are peaceful travellers," he began. "I’m Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O’Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Teal’c." They all gave token bows.

"And I am Prince Buckallister." He returned their bows with a curt nod. "You are welcome here."

"Thank you your highness." Daniel bowed again.

"Come," the prince called them forward, "we are about to eat. You must join us."

Daniel snapped a glance at Jack who nodded his assent. The prince turned his back and signalled the servants. He called one to his side, whispering to him. The servant eyed the guests critically and nodded. Then he too scurried away.

"You, Daniel Jackson," the prince sat down on his throne. "You are the leader?"

"Uh. That would be me, Sir." Jack supplied.

"Then you will answer. What is your purpose here?"

"We come in peace," Jack managed. "We’re explorers from far away." He was struggling.

"Those, those are weapons?"

Jack’s arms rested on top of his MP5. "Yes Sir. We carry weapons so that we can defend ourselves."

"That is wise," the prince added, his eyes had wandered back to Sam. She was looking upwards again, wondering how they had built such a structure with their limited technology.

Daniel stepped forward again, "We would like to become allies with your people, establish trade."

The prince’s eyebrows rose. "You travel through the ring, carry weapons far in advance of our own, what do we have that you could possibly want?"

"Carter?"

"Yes Sir," she stepped forward. "There’s a mineral in your soil that we don’t have on our planet. It’s very important to us."

"Really?" He had sat forward, hanging on her every word. "And what would you wish to exchange for such treasures?"

"We could help with technology, medicines, it depends on what you need." She smiled. His eyes sent an age-old message. She looked away. 

"We must discuss this. The meal will be prepared shortly. Please, come and sit. We will begin."

He rose from his throne and led them through a set of ornate double doors. Daniel saw the servants scurry away from the hastily laid table.

"My father, the King will return this evening. Until then we will discuss your proposition."

"So we sat down and we talked," Daniel continued. "We offered medical assistance and Buckallister was interested in power generation for the city."

"Probably only ‘cos Carter was explaining it." Jack muttered sourly.

"Anyway, the king came home and we were invited to the homecoming feast. They were really polite.

"And this is when the _marriage_ took place?" Hammond waggled his fingers in quotes.

"Yes Sir," Daniel replied as Jack held his head again.

"It was all very innocent."

Sam had gravitated to a seat next to the colonel, but Buckallister had motioned her to another seat next to him. She looked to Jack for permission. He waved her on and followed, settling into a seat on her right. The King, seated at the head of the table had his son to his right and Daniel to his left. They were deep in conversation, Teal’c noticed as he shifted in his seat next to him. Various other natives had taken the spare places at the table. The first course was served and the meal began.

"The meal was kinda done when this little band started playing." Daniel continued. "Then someone handed Buckallister a platter. He offered it to Sam. She took a piece of whatever it was and everyone smiled. The dish disappeared."

The king nodded to his son who rose from his seat. He turned to Carter and held out his hand. "Would you do me the honour of joining me, Samantha?" He motioned to the dance floor. Carter glanced at her CO.

"Go ahead," he smiled.

Sam took the offered hand and rose. Buckallister drew her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. As he led her to the dance floor, he murmured, "My dear, we must see you properly attired for your role."

"Your highness, my uniform is very practical."

"But not very attractive, my dear."

He took her in his arms, and they began to move with the music. The king smiled at his son and the woman in his arms.

"It is a great gift that you bring Colonel."

"Well," Jack began, "we like to help out where we can."

"Our alliance will be strong. She will make a wonderful Queen."

"Queen?" the three men chorused.

"That’s when we realised what had happened, and by then it was too late."

"She was married?"

"No." Jack muttered

"Yes," Daniel countered. "The exchange of food and the dance are the only requisites in Bellisian law, Jack."

"She didn’t say ‘I do’."

"That’s not required," Daniel countered.

"So what happened next?" Hammond pushed.

"Things kinda went downhill from there Sir," Jack supplied. "They said I had ‘given’ her to them, the ceremony was complete, so that was it. They bundled her off. We were kinda outnumbered, Daniel said we should try and talk our way out."

"And that didn’t work?"

"It did not," Teal’c said. "Colonel O’Neill ordered me to return to report and bring reinforcements."

"Bucky wasn’t interested in talking. They brought Sam back in. They’d dressed her in these robes."

"Robes?" Fraiser asked.

"Yeah," Jack’s eyes flickered at the memory, "Kinda see-through," he muttered. Jack pulled himself up in his seat, "So Bucky says we can have all the naquada we want in exchange for Carter."

"And you declined?" Hammond asked.

"Yeah, and we withdrew our offer, not that I had offered Carter for anything."

"That’s when Teal’c and SG-2 arrived and things got nasty." Daniel added regretfully.

Hammond shook his head. "How did Harris get injured?"

"One of the guards holding Carter. Harris tried to grab him on the way back to the gate."

"And Harris was stabbed?"

"Yes Sir," Jack muttered. "Bastard wouldn’t let us help him either."

"We were considerably outnumbered General," Teal’c added. "It was unlikely that we would have been able to extract Major Carter without heavy losses."

"That's when Sam asked if he would let us go if she stayed." Daniel said quietly. "He agreed."

"Carter suggested it?"

"Yes Sir," Daniel said, "and she knew she didn’t have a GDO to get home, s-so she must have another plan. M-maybe she’ll gate to somewhere else and contact us. I’m sure she’ll…"

"Major Carter is very resourceful," Teal’c added. "She will escape. I am sure of it."

"Colonel?" Fraiser placed a hand on his back. His head was resting on his hands, flat on the table.

"We shouldn’t have left her there alone," he muttered. "No one gets left behind…"

"Jack," Hammond tried to rouse the man.

His head slowly rose. "Sorry Sir," he shrugged off Fraiser’s concerned look.

"Why did she zat you, Colonel?"

"Wouldn’t leave, Sir."

"Major Carter believed that leaving her would afford us all a safe escape. Lieutenant Harris’s condition was deteriorating." Teal’c stated matter-of-factly.

"How is he Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"He lost a lot of blood. Dr. Warner had to remove his spleen, but he should pull through."

Jack continued staring off at the gate, hoping it would activate and she’d walk through.

Fraiser noticed his distant stare and added. "If you hadn’t got him home when you did, he would have died."

"This was Major Carter’s opinion also," Teal’c informed them.

"Sorry Sir," Jack began, "We had to leave her behind," his head was in his hands again, "with _him_."

"Er, Sir," Daniel started. "I don’t think he’ll hurt her." He absorbed the doubtful stares, and continued; "When this happened, I asked about their marriage rituals."

"Isn't that like closing the door after the horse has bolted?" Jack drawled sarcastically.

Daniel ignored him and carried on. "Once the ceremony is complete, the couple must complete the purification ritual. It’s basically a lot of baths and pampering."

Jack raised his head and eyebrows. "Pampering?"

"Yeah, and the couple are separated during this, only to be reunited at the start of the mating ritual."

"So how long has she got?" Jack asked.

"That depends on when she finishes her next cycle." Daniel glanced at Fraiser. "I make that about 8 days." 

Fraiser’s eyes flickered a question. 

Daniel managed a rye smile "I keep an eye on that sorta thing. Sam’s been getting snappy." Jack nodded his agreement. 

Fraiser flicked through the charts in front of her, and counted forward. "I make it 7 to start."

"So we got 7 days to get there and bust her out. Did you contact Jacob? We’ll need his ship."

"I have," Hammond confirmed. "The Tok’ra are hopeful they’ll contact him today."

"We can’t use the gate?" Fraiser asked.

"Prince Buckallister has left a heavy guard. It would be impossible to go through without heavy losses." Teal’c sounded disappointed. "We must wait."

"What if we can’t get there in time?" Fraiser pressed.

"The mating ritual lasts a week, Sir." Daniel added.

"Sex, sex and more sex," Conner muttered disgustedly.

"Make that rape, captain." Unable to contain himself any more, O’Neill shoved back from the table and made for the side table to pour himself a glass of water. He stared out at the gate, the atmosphere thick with tension. Slowly he raised the glass to his lips.

_  
_

Sam, don’t fight him, just hang on. We’re coming. He drained the glass, setting it on the table with a heavy crack. _And Jacob, for once, just once, be in the neighbourhood!_

**  
**

4

"Asses milk, asses milk, I tire of asses milk..." Sam laughed at her own joke, splashing the surface of the milky bath absently.

"I am sorry, Your Highness." The servant girl apologised for the hundredth time. "It is the rit…"

"Ritual," Sam completed. "I know. It’s a line from a movie."

"Movie?"

Sam eyed the girl carefully. "Like a play, but recorded."

"You enjoy the plays on your world, Your Highness?"

"Yeah, and can you quit the _Highness_ bit, please?"

The girl bowed. "As you wish." Her head slowly rose, meeting Sam’s gaze. "But what should I call you?"

"How about Sam?" She offered.

The girl shook her head. "Only the prince may use your given name."

Carter sighed.

"Okay, how about…" She thought for a moment. "Ma’am?"

"Ma’am."

"Yeah, it’s like Sir, but for women."

"Ma’am." The girl tried it out.

"Great. Now what’s your name?"

"Susanna," she paused, "Ma’am."

"Well Susanna, this stuff is getting cold. When can I get out?"

"When you wish, Ma’am."

"Well I wish now."

Susanna scurried to the corner and collected a large thick cloth.

Sam stood up letting the milky fluid drip off her. Susanna wrapped the cloth around her as she stepped out of the bath.

She let the girl fuss round her for a few seconds.

"Suzy," she started, "What happens now?"

"I must prepare you for your audience with the Queen, Ma’am."

"The Queen?"

"Yes. She has returned from the tour this evening. She is well loved by the people, for her kindness."

"Right." Sam was dry, and though she hated to admit it, her skin was feeling pretty soft.

She shook her head, pulling herself back to the reality of her situation.

"I’m not going like this am I?" She was still wrapped in the cloth.

Susanna smiled and indicated a closet. "We have many choices Ma’am. You may choose."

Sam wandered over to the closet and pulled it open. "No fatigues?"

Susanna screwed up her nose. "Prince Buckallister ordered them destroyed, and good riddance!"

Sam flicked through the garments on offer. Each one was see-through.

"Shame," she muttered absently. "I’m told green suits me . . . . . Any sensible shoes?"

The girl indicated the sandals.

"Nope, didn’t think so . . . "

* * * * * * * * *

Jacob stepped through the gate, the scowl clearly etched on his face.

"Where is she?"

Jack handed him the co-ordinates. "We tried dialling it an hour ago. The MALP was attacked and destroyed by the guards.

"We’ll go in my ship." Jacob started the walk to the control room. "Meet me here." He indicated an address he’d programmed into the computer. "In four hours."

"Jacob," Hammond began.

"That’s if your C.O. is allowing you to help me retrieve my daughter."

Jack glanced at Hammond.

"It’s not an order, Colonel."

Jack met Jacob’s gaze. "Need any ordinance?"

"You know the territory. Brief me on the way."

"How long to get there?" Daniel asked.

"Four days from when you meet me." 

Daniel almost gasped aloud. 

"It’s not a small galaxy, Daniel."

"We’ll be there." Jack assured him.

"I also will accompany you, O’Neill."

"Four hours." Jacob tapped in his destination, and with a curt not to Hammond, left the control room. As he rounded the door, the vortex collapsed back on itself. Without turning, he strode up the ramp and disappeared.

"He looks pretty mad," Daniel said obviously.

"Wouldn’t you be?" Jack asked no one in particular.

"I would," Hammond said. "And I am."

The four men exchanged glances.

"You have a mission to plan for Colonel. I suggest you get to it."

"Yes Sir." O’Neill nodded and the remaining members of SG-1 filed out, O’Neill barking orders.

* * * * * * * * *

The throne room was set for a banquet again. Susanna had reluctantly let her dress herself in the least see-through garment she could find. Apparently she wasn’t wearing it quite right, but right meant more flesh showing, and at the moment too much was on show already.

As she was shown into the room, the gathered courtiers bowed low. The King and Buckallister stood also, so they could see over the crowd.

"Isn’t she beautiful, my Mother?" The Prince whispered proudly to the Queen.

"Indeed," the Queen agreed. "But by the gods, who dressed her?"

The courtiers had fallen silent so Sam heard the Queen’s comment.

Carter saw Susanna wince. "I did it myself Ma’am," she said quickly. "Your clothes are a lot different to what I’m used to."

The Queen glanced at her son. "Oh they were dreadful, Mother," his nose screwed up. "She was dressed as a soldier, like the other men."

Sam hitched her hands on her hips. "Hey! I am a soldier, and I _like_ wearing fatigues."

"Silence!" Buckallister snapped. Sam fell silent, planning a retort. She opened her mouth to speak.

Buckallister moved quickly towards her. "You will be silent!" He snapped.

"Bug off!"

The slap caused the courtiers to gasp. Sam straightened her head up, forcing herself not to retaliate or nurse her stinging cheek.

"She has a foul tongue," the Queen observed.

Buckallister turned to his mother. "She will learn respect, mother."

"Respect has to be earned." Sam managed to be out of reach.

"She is correct, my son." The King intervened before Buckallister could recoil for a second blow.

"Present yourself!" The Queen ordered.

"No." Sam folded her arms defiantly.

Buckallister motioned the guards. Four men grabbed at her arms, pushing her forward on to her knees.

"Let me go!" Sam struggled, wriggling and kicking. One kick landed a guard in the groin. _One down . . . three . . ._ Another man took his place.

"Let me go!"

"You will be silent!"

"In your dreams, asshole!"

Buckallister finished turning crimson and stalked towards her angrily. The blow sent her and her captors spinning to the ground. Her head landed on the edge of a step with a thud.

She felt the blow, then pain, falling and nothingness.

* * * * * * * * *

_  
_

"Ma’am, Ma’am. Please wake up. . . "

What was that noise?

"Ma’am, please, you must wake up!"

She was being shaken now. Slowly the feeling was returning to her. Her head hurt, and she felt sick.

She groaned as her eyes fluttered open. The young girl’s face flickered with relief. 

"Tell the Queen she is awake." She said to someone else.

"Wha. ..?" Sam tried to sit up, but the wave of nausea and pain that swept over her made her sink back onto the pillows.

"Oh shit . . ." Her hands made it to her head, she found the cut on her forehead and its accompanying bruise.

"Ma’am, you must drink this," Susanna urged.

"Wha? What is it?"

"Medicine, drink."

Sam pushed the cup away and rolled over, trying to push herself to her hands and knees. She collapsed back on the bed, hugging a pillow and groaned again.

"Your Highness," Susanna’s voice again from across the room.

"Leave us!" The older voice snapped.

"Yes Your Highness." Sam heard the door clunk closed. The noise hurt. Everything hurt. The Queen approached the bed. Sam managed to raise one eye from the pillow to meet the woman’s gaze.

"Hi," she said

"You are to be punished for your insolence." The Queen informed her.

To be honest her head hurt enough she didn’t care. "Okay," she muttered.

"You will remain here, alone for one day. No food will be allowed. Only water," the Queen re-affirmed.

"Great . . . Whatever . . ." She massaged the back of her head with her fingers, trying to make the pain dissipate.

"Got any aspirin?"

"Only water."

Sam let her head loll back onto the pillow. She wasn’t hungry anyway. "Okay . . ."

The Queen stood and left, blowing out the candles as she went.

"You may wish to consider co-operating."

"Whatever. . " Her muffled voice trailed off as sleep claimed her. Her last thought was of missing Jack’s head injury twenty questions ritual. The door clanked shut and the lock turned noisily. "Oh shit . . ." A tear forced its way out of her clenched eyes. "I’m in so much trouble, guys. Where are you?"

* * * * * * * * *

They needed a FRED in the end. Daniel guided it up the ramp after getting the all clear from Jack and Teal’c.

Jacob was waiting for them; his ship parked 20 yards from the gate.

They loaded up without much conversation. Jacob was a closed book, his face etched with anger, but unwavering in his determination.

**  
**

5

"May I speak with you?"

Sam raised her head from her hands and met the older woman’s gaze.

"Your son said I was to speak to no one." She said sourly.

The Queen entered the room, signalling the guards behind her to close the door.

"I am the Queen, and his mother."

Carter rolled off the bed and sat on the edge, pulling the skirt back to cover her legs. It was cold in here.

"What do you want?" Sam coughed, and pulled a blanket round her shoulders. "I’m tired."

The Queen sat solemnly and organised her own robes. "You have no fire."

"No wood." She sniffed.

"You did try to burn the palace down."

Carter shrugged, That diversion attempt had failed miserably. She hadn't even made it out of the palace. The Prince had been furious. Another few back-handers and confined to cold quarters. That was three days ago, and she was still coughing. Slowly she pulled her legs up to sit cross-legged and arranged the blanket like a tent.

"So now you are cold"

Carter shrugged again. "Been colder." Another cough rumbled from her chest.

The Queen looked genuinely concerned. "You are unwell."

Carter’s bruised face rose again. "Well, that kinda happens when you don’t eat properly and are locked in a draughty, cold palace . . ." _Smoke didn't help either…_

"You must accept your punishment." She was back in regal mode.

"Look, if you’ve come to talk me into behaving then you’re wasting your time."

"Being chosen to join the royal family is a great honour."

"So find someone who would be _honoured._ You must have ‘em lining up."

"My son has already made his choice. He has chosen you, and you are joined. When the ritual has ended you will mate and bear his children."

Sam Carter shook her head. "You still don’t get it do you?"

The Queen’s eyebrow rose.

"I’m not bearing anyone’s kids. You got that?"

"It is your duty."

"No it isn’t!"

"But he his your husband."

"No!" Sam stood up, an act that made her head spin. "He tricked me into dancing with him."

The Queen smiled. "The Pairing. It is beautiful is it not?"

"It’s a dance, nothing else. It’s not a basis for marriage." She slumped again and coughed, cursing softly.

"How do you mate in your world?" The Queen asked quietly.

Sam looked at her. Her gaze had softened.

"We get to know the person first. Spend time together. Then when you’re sure you love them, you make promises to each other, usually in front of all your friends and family."

"Would having the ceremony benefit your acceptance of your position?"

"No, you see, you’re missing the point. You make promises to your husband freely. You can decide not to go ahead. I didn’t have a choice."

"Then choose."

"What?"

"Would you not choose the Prince Regent?"

"No." She ran her fingers through her hair – exasperated. "I don’t want to marry him. I want to go home!"

"You have no family there. We are your family now."

"I have a brother back on earth. He’s got kids. And my friends. I’m not lonely. I was happy there." The way her eyes wandered piqued the Queen’s interest.

"You already have a mate there?"

"Kinda."

"Then there is one you are ‘getting to know’?"

Carter managed a smile. "We’re working on it."

A silence settled on the room as the two women left each other to their own thoughts.

"You will not submit to the mating." The Queen’s resigned statement drew Carter back.

"No Ma’am. Where I come from it’s called rape. Been there, done that…" A pang of fear racked her into a coughing fit.

The Queen’s eyes widened. "Then you are not pure?"

Sam laughed as the cough subsided.

"Er, no."

"I was not aware of this."

"Your son is." Sam started to stir the pot.

"This is very unusual."

"Look, I don’t wanna be married to your son. Can’t you talk to him? Try and get him to let me go home?"

"I will try. You are unsuitable."

The Queen rose sharply from her seat and rapped at the door. The little hatch popped open, then the door. She breezed out with a flourish.

_  
_

I am not pure. Jeez can it be that easy?

The coughing returned. Sam crawled up the bed and piled the pillows up so she could sleep mostly upright _._ She was tired, hungry and getting sicker. Drawing the blankets around her she closed her eyes. 

_  
_

Plan ‘Q’. She smiled to herself. _Get Queen on my side. At last a taboo I can use!_

She settled herself, stifling another cough and tried to sleep.

* * * * * * *

"She is my chosen!" The Prince shouted angrily.

"She is not pure." The Queen responded with equal anger.

"It does not matter."

"She is disobedient, and unworthy of the position you offer her."

"She will learn obedience, Mother, as you learned to obey father."

The King and Queen exchanged looks. That had been a very long time ago.

"She does not wish to learn, my son. She has no love for our people, no sense of duty to them, or you."

The prince shifted in his seat regally. "She will learn or she will suffer the consequences."

"You will have her beaten again?"

"If necessary."

"She is unwell." The Queen added, trying to change tack.

"I am aware. She is a strong woman. She will recover."

"She is weak from cold and lack of food."

"Her choices, not mine. She must accept the punishment for her actions."

"What will you do if her people return for her?"

"They will be killed. Now leave us, Mother. I will not discuss this further." He waved her out of the chamber with a flick of his wrist. The Queen glanced to her own husband, but found no support. She sighed angrily and swept away.

"Your princess reminds me a little of your mother, my son." The king said softly. "She was a little easier to tame though."

"She will obey me, Father."

The King rose from his throne. "I am sure she will. Now, the hour is late."

"Goodnight Father."

"Goodnight my son."

* * * * * * * * * *

She hadn’t really slept. The cough kept waking her up. She longed for some of Fraiser’s foul tasting cough mixture. It could kill a cough at ten paces. It did knock you out for 8 hours, but right now that was just what she needed.

The room’s only window cast barred shadows of moonlight. The door lock rattled open, waking her from her dozing.

"Samantha."

The Queen entered the room, followed by another man. Both carried candle lamps, casting the room in a warm orange glow.

"Did it work?" she asked.

The Queen shook her head. "My son is stubborn." She said sourly.

"Figures."

"This is my Healer." She introduced.

"Doctor?" She coughed again.

The man advanced on her, pulled something similar to a stethoscope from his bag and listened to her chest.

"She has a fever, Your Highness, and her breathing is bad."

Sam coughed again, as the man rummaged in his bag. He looked around the room.

"She must be moved to a warm room, with a fire." He got busy pouring liquids from small bottles.

"Drink this, Your Highness." He offered her the glass.

"What is it?" She croaked.

"Medicine. I am sure not as good as your own, but it will help. Drink."

"No." She said firmly, pushing the glass away. "I’d rather die than stay here and be Bukko’s sex slave."

"I am trying to help you, Samantha." The Queen exclaimed

"I want to go home!"

"You cannot. We have no way to contact your people. You said yourself you would be killed if you went through the ring."

"Iris pancake." She muttered to herself. "I can think of worse ways to die."

"You are very ill, Your Highness. Please let me help you," the medic pleaded.

Carter wriggled away from him. "No. You let me go!"

"Leave us." The Queen ordered the doctor. He left the glass on the table.

"As you wish." He bowed to them both and retreated.

The two women stared at each other determinedly.

"I do not see a resolution to this." The Queen folded herself into a chair. "You will not submit. Either you will die from your illness or my son will kill you in anger."

She shrugged.

"Why did you try to reach the ring if you cannot go home. Did you wish to kill yourself?"

Sam considered her position, buying time with a few more coughs. She needed help.

"There’s other places I can go," she confided. " I can contact my friends so they can pick me up. I have lots of places I can go." Mentally she listed them, the address symbols popping into her head.

The queen sat quietly for moment. "Come," she said, "We will go for a ride to get you some fresh air."

She spoke quickly and quietly to small woman Sam had seen with the Queen on several occasions, who nodded and scurried away.

"Fresh air?" She coughed.

"Yes, now please drink the healer’s preparation."

Sam pushed the glass further away from her. "Er, I’ll pass thanks all the same."

"I am trying to help you." She gasped.

"You sure that’s a good idea?" Sam indicated her bruises.

The Queen spoke quietly. "My son is blinded by your beauty. You are not of willing mind to submit to him. I do not believe you ever will."

"My friends will come back for me." Sam offered. "They can come in a ship. They don’t need to use the gate."

"Then why are they not here. It has been days."

"It’s a long way." She said quietly.

"You are close to the end. Once the purge is over he will have no boundary."

Sam nodded quietly. She had started that morning. _Running out of time._

"If you help me, what will they do to you?"

The Queen smiled. "My husband will see the light. He is letting my son have his head, but he will see you two had no future." She paused, the question still in Sam’s eyes. "I will be fine, Samantha."

The lady-in-waiting returned, clutching two heavy cloaks.

"Come, my dear. It is time to leave."

**  
**

6

"At the risk of quoting a cliche," Jack began nervously, "Just how much further have we got to go?"

Jacob kept his eyes forward, looking out at the streaming stars whizzing by. Selmak calmed the angry explosion brewing within him. After the briefest of pauses he replied. "Less than last time you asked, Jack."

Jack nodded, raising his eyebrows. "Okay," he said slinking away from the man. " Daniel? What are you doing then?"

Daniel Jackson lifted his head up from the thick volume he was reading.

"Jack, didn't you bring something with you to do?"

Jack O'Neill slid into sit beside his friend. Well I had other things on my mind, I forgot. " The silence settled on them again, like it had a hundred times already during the trip. Jack glanced at the page Daniel was reading. He tilted his head trying to get the symbols into a recognisable form. He couldn't. Shrugging he settled back against the bulkhead and absently started flicking his watch cap up and down.

Daniel looked skyward. Teal'c, sitting opposite the colonel fixed him with a steely stare. Jack flicked the watch closed and settled back his hands firmly clenched in his lap. Daniel went back to his book. Teal'c returned to his.

Jack's eyes wandered to the streaming star-field ahead and silently wondered if they could see the right one yet.

*************

The cold night air snatched at her throat as the two women emerged from the palace. Her hood up, Sam had nipped ahead of the Queen as directed and opened the carriage door for her. Stepping in behind the royal, a footman closed the door. "Drive on!" the queen ordered. Slowly the carriage began to move out of the courtyard. 

"Sit back," the queen said as they approached the gates, "Say nothing."

"Good evening, Your Highness," the guard greeted her with a small bow.

"Let us pass," the queen ordered.

"But your highness, the hour is late"

"Indeed, it is and I wish to take a ride in the fresh evening air."

Sam stifled a cough.

The guard's head turned. 

"My lady in waiting is becoming unwell my healer has prescribed some clean, night air. Now, out of my way!"

"Drive on!"

The guard slipped back to the side of the road. The gates opened and the carriage edged out into the cold murky blackness of night.

A few hundred yards from the palace Sam couldn't hold the cough back any longer. 

"You should have taken the healers brew," the queen spoke softly. "You are stubborn"

"Some would call that a bonus."

"Not with my son." 

Sam shrugged. "Is it gonna be that easy? You just drive us up to the gate…"

"I will drop you close to the ring and attract the guards attention. Can you manage to run a short distance."

Sam nodded, "Any distance home is short." 

"Then home you shall go, my dear. My son will be angry but he will find another."

"Just as long as it isn't me."

"You would have made a good princess you know. You have spirit and compassion."

Sam's eyebrows popped up. "Thanks." She managed.

"I would have liked to get to know you better," the Queen said regretfully. 

"I wish our peoples could have been friends too."

"But that is out of the question now."

"My CO.'s don't take kindly to their officers being kidnapped and held against their will. Let alone coming back like this."

"May I apologise on their behalf. He is blinded."

"We'll probably just lock out the co-ordinates, no one will try and visit you from Earth again.

"A missed opportunity."

"Yeah, we could have had a good alliance."

The regret hung in the chilly air between them. Sam shivered vigourously, and stifled the coughing that rumbled inside her. 

"Your people will be able to help you?"

Sam nodded, "And I know a place I can go get help right away."

"Very well." The carriage drew to a stop. The queen looked out. 

"We are here your highness," the driver informed her.

"It is time for us to depart company Samantha. Go in peace and be safe."

Sam glanced out of the window up the trail to the gate. A few torches glowed in the distance. Time to go.

She sloughed off the heavy cloak. "It'll slow me down," she informed the bemused woman.

"Thank you."

The Queen nodded, "I will make an inspection of the guard, but once you start to make noise…"

Sam hopped down from the far side of the carriage and paused. "Move them as far from the gate as you can. I won't need long"

Their eyes met for an instant.

"Thanks." Sam said then slipped quietly into the trees.

The footman closed the door and made a point of examining the wheels of the carriage and the horses. Then he re-mounted and urged them on towards the ring.

******************

_  
_

Click, click… Daniel closed his eyes stifling a sharp comment. _Click, Click…_

"Dammit Jack will you just go back to sleep!"

"I'm not tired"

"Well we are. Tired of hearing that little click, click click.!!" An idea occurred to him. 

"Gimme the watch!" Daniel waggled his hands beckoning Jack to toss him the watch.

Jack cradled it against his body protectively. 

"No, " he said.

"Then shut up and read a book, play cards with yourself, do something but do something quietly."

"Amen," Jacob's voice emanated from the cockpit.

Jack took the book that Daniel shoved across the floor to him. He picked it up sceptically. "What's it about?" he asked leafing through the pages.

"Read it and find out." Daniel snapped. His eyes settled back to the words in front of him. Jack fell silent. Daniel had to reread from the beginning of the page. He hadn't been concentrating. He was thinking about Sam. Stealing a glance at his brothers in arms Daniel could see they were doing the same. Jack was just the worst at hiding it. He checked his own watch. Still 24 hours to go. _Hang in there Sam._ He thought, looking out the front portal. _We're coming._

**  
**

7

She stopped for the third time to catch her breath, abate a coughing fit and pull the tiny stones and twigs from her sandals. The Queen was almost to the guards now and she was in just the right position.

The Queen's head emerged from the carriage and a muffled voice ordered the guards to present them selves for inspection. Despite the lead guard's questions, the Queen silenced him with a stare. Then he flicked his hands to the men around the gate. They slipped out of range and had their backs to her. Slowly she moved towards the DHD, crouching behind rocks and bushes.

The Queen was making a meal of it all right; she had the men's weapons in pieces in front of them by the time Sam reached the DHD. It was ten-yard dash from the DHD to the gate. Slowly she took in some deep steady breaths. A cough started to rumble she sank down to crush it. The queen coughed aloud to mask the noise then asked a guard a question about a part of his weapon. Sam waved she was okay, and stood up.

Mentally she fixed the symbols she needed to dial. One last look back to the Queen.

_  
_

Go! She urged with her eyes.

Sam nodded. Her hand hovered over the first symbol.

_  
_

No busy signal, she urged _no busy signal…_

Her fingers settled. She pushed. _One two three four five six seven and boom!_

Startled first by the noise of the chevrons locking then the water splash the men turned and started running towards the glowing ring, Sam was up the steps and through before they passed the DHD.

The Queen watched the girl of her son's dreams disappear.

"Good Luck, Samantha. I wish you well."

One of the guards stood in front of the DHD, looking at the glowing plates as three of his friends disappeared after the princess. Suddenly the glow hissed out and threw them into darkness. The lead guard looked blankly at the Queen.

"She has returned to her own kind."

"But my men?"

"They are a compassionate people, I am sure they will be returned." The Queen turned and re-entered her carriage. Which rumbled down the track leaving the men gaping in disbelief.

**********

It was daytime on Tollana; Sam burst through the shimmering pool, and shielded her eyes against the glare. She collapsed at the feet of a passing Tolon. "Help me… I'm Major Samantha Carter from Earth. Please help me…" The man knelt beside her as she coughed herself unconscious.

**********

"Unscheduled incoming traveller"!

The alarm hooter rang out across the control room, as the iris slid closed over the wormhole and Hammond bolted from his seat. "Any Iris code?"

"Not yet Sir." Davis reported solemnly.

A squad of soldiers scrambled into the gate room, their loaded weapons cocked and ready. Every one of them praying that it would be Carter. They'd even discussed how she could send Morse code by tossing stones against the iris. Siler had some up with that one… It had been a long few days.

"Anything?" Hammond pressed.

"No Sir. Sorry, Sir. Wait, look!"

The iris shimmered and rippled, Hammond's eyes fell to the base of the ramp.

"Schrödinger!"

The little ginger cat emerged from the ripple. "Hold your fire" Hammond barked over the tannoy.

Narim stepped though. Schrödinger trotted back to him. Narim scooped him up.

"General Hammond." He directed his voice to the control room. 

"Major Carter?" Hammond couldn't stop himself from prompting the man.

"She is with the Tolon, she is safe."

Everyone in the gate and control rooms exhaled collectively.

Hammond bolted from the control room and bounded to the end of the ramp. He was joined by a whirlwind Fraiser. "Is she okay?" Fraiser asked.

Narim looked sorry. " I regret she was not well enough to accompany me, she is being treated by our medical staff."

"What's wrong?" Fraiser had asked before Hammond could.

"She has a serious infection in her lungs. She is weak and has other injures requiring treatment. She asked that I contact you and assure you she was being well cared for. You may visit her if you wish."

"Sir, Request.." Fraiser's question was cut off.

"Granted, " he said. "And contact the Tok'ra," he called out. "We need to tell Jacob and the rest of SG-1."

**  
**

8

Daniel entered the Tolon infirmary his excitement building. He wouldn't believe it until he saw her. His heart buoyed and dropped as he recognised her on a medical couch and caught sight of her face. He managed a warm smile as he approached. "Hey, Sam," he said quietly.

Her darkened eyes fluttered open and he solidified in front of her. "I’m not sure if I wanna hug you or deck you," she murmured.

Daniel smiled, "I’d prefer the hug if that’s worth anything." She hesitated a moment. "Jack was definitely erring on the punch side," he rambled, half turning away. "Do I need to hide behind Teal’c again?"

She shook her head slowly. "I’ll take the hug," she said, opening her arms. 

Daniel slipped off his black vest, letting it drop to the floor. He pulled her close. She squeezed back, but weakly.

"I’ll get you when I’m feeling better," she muttered into his chest.

Daniel stroked her hair. "Look forward to it."

They separated, Sam lowering herself back onto the bed slowly. "So," she said, "has he calmed down yet?"

"Jack? Oh, he’s still mad at us, I’m afraid."

"Us?"

"You for the zat, me for the marriage thing." He shrugged. "But Sam, we have other problems."

"I know, Janet said."

"Where is Colonel O’Neill?" Fraiser asked.

"He’s just finishing up with the High Councillor. Teal’c’s supervising."

"Are t _hey_ still here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but the Tollons aren’t gonna let them take you back. They’re trying to get them to go home."

"Good riddance." Sam spluttered before coughing.

"Sam?"

"Pneumonia," Fraiser supplied, "Not too bad. They’ve been treating it."

"Draughty palace." She murmured, turning onto her side.

"Smoke inhalation," Janet offered.

Daniel rubbed her back as she coughed some more.

"Carter?"

She looked up at the sound of his voice, and saw the concern etched on his face as she coughed a few more times. "Yes Sir." She started to sit up.

"Stay where you are, Major," he ordered, gently pushing her back down.

"Yes Sir."

They looked at each other for an instant.

"I don’t need to tell you how much trouble you’re in Carter."

"No Sir."

"Buckallister’s men have gone back to never-never land with a flea in their ear. Teal’c’s making sure."

She heaved a sigh of relief that made her cough again.

"Carter? You okay?" The brusque tone faded.

"Pneumonia," Fraiser supplied. "Not too serious."

"Oh. Well, where was I?"

"Bucky’s men have gone." Daniel prompted.

"Right, and you’re coming home with us."

"Yes Sir."

"Good." The silence hung.

"Janet, Daniel, could you give us a minute, please?"

Janet glanced at O'Neill, and left taking Daniel with her.

"I’m sorry Sir."

"Why Sam? Why the hell did you do it? Look at you!"

"I needed to get you guys out of there. Harris was gonna die, He’s got three kids…"

"I don’t care how many kids he’s got, Carter, that doesn’t make his life worth more than yours."

"That’s my choice."

"No it isn’t, dammit. You’re forgetting you’re an officer in the U.S. Airforce. You don’t have the right to give yourself up like that. For crying out loud, Carter, the SGC doesn’t work the same without you."

"Everyone’s expendable Sir."

"But some are more expendable than others. I know that sounds harsh, Carter, but it’s true. We could no more replace you than we could Teal’c"

"Well, I’m okay, so no more problem?" She said hopefully.

"I wish!"

"I know I’m gonna have to face a Court Martial, Sir, I’m, prepared to defend my actions and accept the consequences."

Jack slumped, resting his hands on the edge of the bed.

"Carter, you have no idea how much trouble you’re in."

"I do, Sir, I…"

"Oh, no." He waved her quiet. "Okay, we get you back; I’m willing to accept mitigating circumstances; Hammond opts for a big grey smudge next to the commendation for saving Harris; you stay a Major, just, and a month confined to the base, all leave cancelled, yadda yadda yadda."

She sensed the but in his voice, "But?"

"But, someone up high is trying to throw not just the book, but the whole goddamned Library of Congress at you!"

"Oh," she managed, "Who?"

"Wouldn’t that be nice to know!"

"Oh."

"Oh."

"I’m in real trouble then."

"Yeah." He confirmed. "Someone’s been waiting for you to screw up, Carter, and they’ve not been disappointed."

He looked like there was something else he wanted her to say.

"Sorry Sir," she managed as her chest rumbled.

"Aw crap!" He slid into a seat he hadn’t noticed before, rested his elbows on the bed and buried his head in his hands.

"So, we're talking a dishonourable discharge?"

"After jail time." He added. 

She gazed up at the ceiling. "Oh."

"Like I said, Library of Congress."

"Oh."

"Sam, who the hell have you pissed off enough to make them hate you so much?"

"I don’t know Sir."

"Well think dammit! Whoever it is wants you in the stockade. God knows what’ll happen. You might not make it to a discharge."

Sam’s pale features drained of what little colour they had. Then a thought occurred to her. Her hands leaped to her face. "Oh shit, Maybourne."

"Maybourne? He’s in jail. Besides he likes you."

"I turned NID down."

Jack didn’t look at her "I know. He told me."

"But surely he wouldn’t…"

"You turned him down, stayed at the SGC. Now you’re in jail, long stretch ahead. Makes the offer harder to refuse, doesn't it?"

"Oh shit." She coughed again. Then she couldn’t stop.

"Aw, Carter," he turned round and called for Fraiser. She bustled in, Daniel and Teal’c in tow.

One of the Tollon medics pressed some buttons, raising the head of the bed. Then he reprogrammed the computer. "I have increased the level of antibiotic." He informed them. "The treatment will be completed in three of your hours."

The cough subsided. Carter let her head loll back against the built-in pillow as a familiar face approached her.

"Hey, Teal’c." Sam managed brightly.

"It is good to see you, Major Carter."

"Good to see you too."

"She reckons Maybourne." Jack muttered. Sam glanced over at him. He was still holding his head.

_  
_

He okay? She mouthed to Fraiser.

_  
_

Headache Janet mouthed back.

"He’s in jail," Daniel stated. "Isn’t he?"

"Maybe, maybe not… Someone else at NID?"

Jack took a deep breath and looked up. "There is another possibility I didn’t want to mention on the base…"

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Someone or some group of someones could be after all of us. Sam just happened to screw up first."

"Can we find another description, please?" Sam asked.

"Screw-up, cock-up, balls-up… Daniel you’re the linguist, you come up with something."

"Colonel," Fraiser warned.

Jack bolted upright and started pacing. "Okay, so Maybourne’s a possibility, but let’s think about this. We’ve not been in much in the way of trouble, military wise for a while. So who would want to break us up?"

"Kinsey," Sam whispered.

"He’s more likely to want to close down the whole SGC though," Daniel suggested.

"SG-1 might be his first move," Fraiser added.

"I am so sorry, guys." Carter bit her lower lip, fighting back the tears that were making her eyes glisten. Daniel took her pale hand as Jack gaze softened.

"It’s my fault for letting you get married," he soothed.

"And mine for not leaving and trusting." Jack capitulated.

"None of us is at fault," Teal’c intoned. "Whomever has sought to take advantage of these unfortunate events is the guilty party."

"How does that help us though, Teal’c?" Jack asked.

"Part of their plan may be to turn us against each other. In this they will not be successful."

"Might not be as easy as that." Jack moped.

A silence settled on the group.

"Sam needs to rest, gentlemen." Janet beckoned them out.

"We’re not going home?"

"Not yet, we’re gonna stay the night. You’re not strong enough," Fraiser informed her.

"You mean, when we get back you might not be able to keep me on the base…"

"Exactly. We gotta stall for time so we can figure this out. Draw them out of the woodwork," Jack said

"But I’m not that sick." Sam stated.

"Oh yes you are!" Fraiser snapped. "And until we say otherwise, you’re gonna act sick."

"But…"

"That’s an order Carter," O’Neill snapped making her jump. His voice softened. "We need to buy some time. As long as you’re sick, we can keep an eye on you. Besides, you’ll get stronger and if we do have to let you go…"

"I'll be able to take care of myself."

"Something like that."

"We’ll talk about it in the morning, Sam. You need to rest."

Fraiser settled her, turning out the light overhead, casting her bruised face into shadows. Daniel and Teal’c said their goodnights, but Jack lingered.

"Just a couple of minutes, Doc."

"Okay, but I’ll be back to check."

Fraiser smiled and left.

"Carter."

"Yes Sir?"

He fumbled for the words. "Bucky did that, right?"

"Yes Sir."

He nodded, stalling again.

"That was it Sir, he didn’t touch me otherwise."

"Carter."

"You know it's taboo to have sex before the first period of the marriage. Lucky huh?" Her voice broke.

"That’s what Daniel said."

"That’s why I couldn’t wait any more Sir. I was early. Had to get out before…."

He squeezed her hand again. "We'd gated to PX4-239 to meet your Dad. We were gonna bust you out with his ship, but it was gonna take a few days.."

She let that thought process. "Plan Y " She said.

"Y?"

"Dad comes in a ship and rescues me." Her eyes darkened.

"Did you start with A?"

She nodded.

"Which one got you out?"

"X" she half laughed, "run like hell and screw the consequences."

"Do I wanna know what Z was?"

"Let’s just say I don’t like being a punch-bag and I’m too stubborn to go quietly."

His lips pressed into an ironic thin smile. "All you had to do was survive, Sam…"

"Don’t think I could live like that though."

"Y was always gonna happen, Sam. You know that."

"Yeah, but how long would I have to wait? I’m sorry. I couldn’t go through all that again!"

The tears she’d been holding at bay burst through her defences.

"Hey!"

Jack took her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. "It’s all right Sam," he soothed. "We’ll figure this all out."

Suddenly she got angry with him. "If you’d just gone in the first place, we wouldn’t be in this mess!" she snapped, pulling away from him. "You should have trusted me!"

She curled away as he leaned back. "Yeah," he muttered. "Great thing, hindsight."

She didn’t say anything, another cough rumbling in her chest.

"You’d better get some sleep, Major. Tomorrow could be a long day."

**  
**

9

By the time they were ready to leave, Carter had to quietly admit she was feeling better. A good night’s rest the nutrient and drug infusion had worked wonders. Dressed in the uniform they had brought her, she was able to walk up the steps to the gate under her own power. Jack hovered close by as she leaned on Teal’c. She turned back from the event horizon and waved a last goodbye to Narim.

"Ready Carter?" Jack asked, as Fraiser and Daniel disappeared.

"Yes Sir," she said.

He stood in front of her. "Now remember Carter, you feel awful. It’s difficult to breathe."

"Yes Sir."

"Doc’s gonna run every test she can think of, and some of ‘em twice, trying to figure it out. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, let’s go home."

They stepped through the shimmering pool, and tumbled through space.

She stumbled as they emerged. Teal’c propped her up, her head spun wildly. Jack turned around. Her hand bolted to her face as she fought a wave of nausea. Fraiser bounded up the ramp, gathered her into her arms, and led her down the ramp to a waiting gurney. Sam glanced around; taking in the familiar faces who’d gravitated to the gate room to see her home. But there were three very unfamiliar uniforms. They didn’t have much call for MPs down here. A pair of them stood together at parade rest behind their C.O. The C.O. stepped forward, "Major Samantha Carter," he began, "You are under arrest."

"Not now, Lieutenant." Fraiser barked, pushing him aside so Sam could get to the gurney.

"Ma’am, Major Carter is facing a Court Martial…"

"She’s not going anywhere, can’t you see how ill she is?"

Carter flopped onto the trolley; someone lifted up her legs. Fraiser drew a blanket over her. Sam coughed for effect. Fraiser fussed over her.

"These are serious charges Doctor!"

"Stand down lieutenant!" Hammond barked.

"Sir, I have orders to detain Major Carter for Court Martial proceeding."

"Well, right now she needs medical attention. So you can just _detain_ her in the infirmary."

"But Sir?" The lieutenant took a step forward, his handcuffs ready in one hand, "She should be restrained." 

Jack held out his hand to stop him getting any closer to the two women.

"No." he said clearly. "She doesn’t need restraining. She needs a doctor. Now back off!"

Teal’c had worked his way around to the other side of the MPs. They glanced at Hammond and got no support.

"Doc." Jack motioned for her to leave. The MPs stepped forward to follow.

"No cuffs." He ordered. "She’s not dangerous, for crying out loud!" He lifted his hand away, Teal’c stepped in front and followed the trolley out of the gate room, keeping himself between the MPs and his friend.

***************

Fraiser scooted Sam straight into a side room. Teal’c stopped at the door letting the MPs bump into him. He scowled at them. The doctor returned to close the door, peeking round Teal’c, she snapped, "You can wait out here." The door clicked shut.

"Jason?" Fraiser asked the nurse. Carter heard the door close. 

"We’re clear in here Ma’am. But your office isn’t."

"Bugged?" Sam gasped. "Where they hell did they come from?"

Fraiser peeled off her outer uniform jacket and busied herself with Carter. "Like we said, Sam, someone’s trying to throw the book at you."

"Library of Congress…." She muttered, starting to undo her uniform top.

"What?"

"Oh, just something the colonel said."

"Let’s get you settled in."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hammond waved O’Neill to join him in his office. Daniel, feeling a little spare, tagged onto his heels and followed him up the stairs through the control room. Sergeant Davies, seated at a console, welcomed them home.

"When’d the goons arrive?" Jack paused to ask.

"Last night Sir. They’ve been throwing their weight around too. Sir, how’s Major Carter?"

Jack patted the man on the shoulder. "Chest infection," he said. "Pretty nasty."

"Oh."

Jack moved away "Gonna take some time to get over. " He was halfway up the stairs and gone before Davies could ask anything else. He left their regulation pre-post gate escort at Hammond’s door.

"Have a seat, gentlemen." They sat.

"How is she?"

"Cuts and bruises, bastard hit her a few times, starved her when she didn’t behave. Doc says she’s got a bad chest infection." He waggled his eyebrows, telling the general it wasn’t really that bad. "Doc really didn’t want to move her. When’d the MPs get here?"

"Last night. There are two more in the detail. They were expecting to arrest Carter right away and remove her to a holding facility."

"Where?"

"Apparently that’s ‘need to know’."

"And we don’t need to…"

Hammond nodded. "You need to have your post-gates, gentlemen. I’ll meet you in the infirmary. Dismissed."

"Yes Sir." Jack rose, Daniel followed.

"Bugged?" the Archaeologist whispered as they walked down the corridor to the elevators.

"Oh yes…. This is serious, Daniel. Very serious. The infirmary must be clean. Lets get cleaned up and cleared."

****   
  


10

  


It had come with the inevitability of the sun setting. Despite numerous time-wasting tests, including 3 MRIs, Sam was getting better. She couldn’t hide the reduction in cough. The return of pallor that had eluded her for so long. She slept a lot. That helped throw the omnipresent MPs off a little, but slowly Sam was going mad. The MPs wouldn’t let anyone in except the medics, and for the last few days she felt so isolated she might have well been locked up somewhere else. Reaching the end of her tether coincided with some disturbing news.

"You’re being transferred." Janet said worriedly.

"Where?"

"They’re not being specific. What worries me is you still need medical treatment."

Sam shrugged. "Most places have an infirmary."

"I’ve called the local bases. Informed them they might get a transfer. They’ll keep an eye out for you."

Neither woman liked like the uncertainty of it all.

"They won’t tell you where they’re taking me, will they?" Sam said throwing a deadly look at the guard at the door.

"No. I guess they think we’ll try and bust you out."

"And get everyone in more trouble than I’m in myself. Please…."

Fraiser’s eyebrows bounced.

"Okay. When?"

"This afternoon."

"Oh. That soon..."

Fraiser tried to ease the blow. "General Hammond has been on the phone all morning, but…"

"But no one’s answering."

"No…."

"President?" she asked hopefully.

"Unavailable."

"Hammonds’s being blocked."

Fraiser nodded silently.

"Well, I’ll have the Comissary special for lunch and a couple of muffins for the road." She managed bravely.

Fraiser patted her friend’s arm. "Coming right up."

"Oh and a real cup of coffee?"

"Sure."

"Couldn’t hide my penknife in one of the muffins could you?" Sam called out as Fraiser left.

Janet turned, smiling, as the guard’s face turned red. "Doctor.." he warned.

"Oh get a sense of humour Lieutenant, " she spat out before stalking out of the room.

Sam managed a half smile despite the guard’s steely glare.

**  
**

11

Despite Fraiser’s reassurances, this was not where she had expected to end up. Not that she knew exactly where that was supposed to have been. It just couldn’t be here. And then there was the actual, ‘where the hell am I ‘ question. The answer was unfortunately someone’s grey and green hell. She caught sight of the arms of her jump suit. Make that _orange_ and grey hell.

Through the fuzziness in her head she had lost track of time completely. As she bent and straightened her arms again, they protested. The next number popped out of her mouth and the motion was repeated.

Now, on any given day Sam liked to take a two-mile run, whether out through the park or on the base treadmill. Two miles a day, every day she was on Earth. She wouldn’t call it fun, especially but she liked to keep fit and running was a mindless exercise that allowed her to unwind, or wind up. She could think when she ran. Start working on that next item for mental agility.

She’d always hated push-ups.

Always.

She hadn't been for a run in forever, and for however long she had been here she'd been doing push ups, several times a day everyday. She'd lost count of how many times they had let her sleep. She'd stopped counting meal times and dividing by three a long time ago. She hadn't seen a window since she woke up here. Wherever here was. She couldn't even remember how she got here. Somehow she didn't think this was the holding facility she was meant to end up in. Or maybe it was…

Her mind was circling now she recognised. It was getting hard to process a linear thought. 

Time, how much time?

The first few days had been easy to keep track of. Fraiser had sent her off with the remaining tablets of her antibiotic course. The guards had made sure she took them. Okay. Three times a day, three days before food. Point one to discuss with Janet. ‘Before food’ implied that some would follow. The new guards here didn’t agree. At one point, she’d gone four tablets without any food at all.

Next course was with food.

Someone wanted her to finish the course. She had stopped coughing back at the SGC. They weren’t trying to kill her. They were pushing her to the edge, and she’d figured that out. Playing tough got her more punishment. Playing broken, at least physically, seemed to gain some respite. What she needed now was water, food and a good night’s sleep in a warm bed. For some reason this place was constantly chilly. Maybe underground?

Underground where?

Actually a hot bath was high on her wish list, but it was a luxury she had no hope of realising.

_  
_

Okay. Water plus food…

She finished counting out the third hundred of this session, and, lowering herself down, slumped for an instant, feigning exhaustion. She still had something left but they were not to know that.

"Get up!" the sharp voice snapped.

She gathered her knees beneath her and rose. She couldn’t be sure if they ached or trembled the most. Probably both.

"MOVE IT!"

The rough hand of another man wrapped itself round the top of her arm and yanked her to her feet.

"You’re a disgrace, Carter," the first man shouted in her sweat-soaked face. Her legs jellied beneath her, her head heavy 

The man grabbed her hair, hoisting her head up. Her fringe stuck to her forehead, falling in her eyes, stinging.

He planted his face inches from hers. "I said, you’re a ******* disgrace!" The foul smelling breath wafted over her, making her empty stomach turn.

"Yes Sir," she managed to whisper.

He shook her head back and forth. "I can’t hear you." He sang.

"YES SIR!" She croaked.

"Yes Sir what?"

"Yes Sir, I’m a disgrace Sir!" she barked automatically.

He released her head. It lolled forward before she could collect herself enough to raise it again.

"That’s right, an insolent, insubordinate disgrace to the uniform." She forewent her usual defiant stare. She was too tired to care any more. She knew where this was going. No dinner again tonight. _Eyes down. Play broken._

The man circled them slowly "Get her out of my sight!" He spat. "Back to ISO."

_  
_

Yup. No dinner. Her stomach rumbled in protest as the guard cuffed her hands behind her back and pushed her out of the room, grinning.

"Via the mess hall!" He called out to the guard. "Let the others see what insubordination gets them."

For the briefest flash she thought she might be wrong about dinner, but his added comment made the thought vanish. This was going to be a long evening.

*********

Jack O’Neill rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Maybourne doesn’t know anything."

"What about Jacob?" Hammond asked.

"Left him in Washington, turning over stones."

"Major King?"

"Sir, we tried to trace the transport from the base holding area. Seems it never left there and they have no record of her either. Could care less, too. Can’t believe she’s got a pardon and now we can’t find her."

"She has to be somewhere!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Any news from the Asgard yet?" Jack asked. Teal’c shook his head.

"Dammit, they owe her! I’m gonna call Thor again…" Jack stood up

"Colonel," Hammond started. Jack’s head turned. "When you’re done, get some sleep. We’ll keep looking."

"Yes Sir," he muttered as he left.

"How can the Asgard help?" King asked.

"Sam has Naquada in her body. The Asgard should be able to scan for it." Janet suggested.

"But that’ll also pick up anywhere NID or military." King countered. Daniel sank his head in his hands. 

"I think we could all use some sleep people." Hammond suggested. "We’ll be no good to her if we can’t keep our eyes open."

Janet and King managed muffled yes Sirs. Teal’c rose placing his hand on Daniel’s shoulder. 

"The search will continue." He reassured them all. "I will assist O’Neill."

**  
**

12

The mess hall was crowded, and the first sitting was in full swing. The guard pulled her over to a post and using his own cuffs clipped her to a large ring.

"Enjoy dinner, honey." He sneered and walked away leaving her standing in the middle of the room

Slowly the prisoners returned to their meals, the noise level rising again. Sam leant against the post, her legs starting to tremble. A jug of water sat a tantalising few feet away. She couldn’t reach it, and they knew it, and worse, they didn’t care. Carter shifted her arm up to mop her brow. Her vision blurred as she got salty sweat in her eyes. She screwed them shut and tried to blink it away.

"Not so smug now Carter, are ya?" A familiar voice sneered from her seat nearby.

_  
_

Tobias.

Opening her eyes her vision cleared enough to see the disgraced lieutenant happily shovelling food into her mouth. The black/purple bruise on her cheek made Carter smile. "Let you outta the infirmary, huh?" she managed cockily

Tobias fingered the bruise lightly, her eyes darting to the guard who had brought Carter in. He smiled at her and waved her from her seat. Tobias smiled and rose slowly.

Carter forced herself not to react to the advancing traitor. Feeling more than a little worse for wear, she wished she’d kept her mouth shut.

"You look like shit Carter," Tobias grinned.

"Yeah, well I didn’t get a chance to do my hair this morning."

Tobias reached out and cradled Carter’s face in her hand. She turned it from one side to the other. Sam also had a black/purple bruise over her right cheekbone.

"Nice handiwork Sir," Tobias called out to the guard. He nodded at the compliment. Tobias let Sam’s face go. "Oh, if O’Neill could see you now!"

_  
_

He’d be breaking heads – yours first!

"Shame, cos you’ll probably never see any of ‘em again." Tobias laughed triumphantly.

_  
_

Oh I don’t think so. "They will find me, Tobias," Sam said finally.

Tobias threw her head back and laughed. "This place doesn’t exist, Carter. No one’ll find you." She took a step closer. "No one cares."

The sucker punch finally came, forcing her to double over as all the air in her lungs was forced out.

Tobias laughed as the other prisoners cheered. Sam straightened up, shaking her hair out of her eyes.

"Oh brave, Tobias. You wanna piece of me?"

Tobias grabbed at her hair. _Guess that’s why they haven’t cut it yet_ , Sam mused.

"You ruined my life, Carter, you and your precious Colonel O’Neill. I’m gonna make your life hell."

That made Sam laugh. "Get in line."

Tobias backhanded her across the other cheek. Carter's tormentor released her head, twisted round and kicked her legs out from beneath her. A small moan escaped Carter's mouth as her shoulders snapped back, holding her up to the post. Tobias pulled her upright and roughly pressed her back against it. 

"Thirsty?" she asked, reaching for the jug.

Sam’s head swam as she tried to raise it up to meet Tobias’ gaze. She just about made it as Tobias threw the contents of the jug in her face. Instinctively she lapped up what she could as it dribbled over her, soaking into the orange jump suit. The crowd laughed and Tobias approached her again.

"Gonna be cold tonight, Carter," she sneered. "No one to snuggle up to either."

"Tobias." It was the guard. "You’ve had your fun, back off."

"Later Carter," she added returning to her seat. "One thing we got plenty of in this place is time…"

"Come on ladies, settle down." The guard silenced the group. "Eat up."

He lifted up Carter’s chin. "I think you’ve had enough," he said softly.

"Yes Sir," she managed. "In all the wrong places."

The guard unclipped her and pushed her forward.

"Sleep tight, Sammy!" Tobias chortled.

Outside the mess hall the temperature of the corridor dropped a few degrees. Still soaked in sweat and now water, she felt the chill air seeping into her. She shuddered and stumbled.

"Stand up!" the guard barked.

"Yes Sir." He paused while she steadied herself

"Move!" he said finally.

She started forward again. 

After what seemed an age, he stopped her in front of a door. The electronic lock clanked loudly and the door swung outwards. He pushed her forward into the tiny room.

"You know the drill."

She did. Slowly she lowered herself down on her knees. He pulled her hands back, fiddling with the handcuffs. He tugged them a little too far. A searing pain lanced through her tired, sore shoulders. She gasped and slumped forward, putting out her first released hand to steady herself. The second was released with contempt. Slowly, she sat back on her heels and rubbed at the welts on her wrists. The front of the wet jump suit clung to her skin. As the door slammed shut behind her, she shivered in the cool air and rubbed her arms.

There wasn’t much in the room, a chair, and a single bed, with a very thin mattress and a single scrawny blanket.

"This has to be against the law," she muttered, hoisting herself up onto the edge of the bed. She pulled the wet fabric away from her body and sighed, "Oh well." She pulled the zipper down, revealing the bare goose bumped flesh underneath. She turned her back to the camera blinking in the corner of the cell, and stepped out of the wet suit. She pulled the blanket from the bed and wrapped it round her, like a towel.

Slowly she tried to wring the water out but nothing dripped out. "Damn" she muttered.

The legs were still dry. She ruffled them over her hair and laid the suit over the chair to dry then wandered back to the bed.

The cell’s door lock rumbled.

"Not already. I just got here."

The guard blocked the doorway and smiled at her state of undress. But suddenly, his expression changed. It was like he was frightened to progress it.

_  
_

So, I’m being watched.

"Drink this" the man ordered, passing her a litre bottle of water. "Now."

Sam’s eyebrows rose. She took the bottle, muttering some thanks, and started to drink.

Halfway through she paused, wiping her mouth.

"Had enough?" He reached out for the bottle.

"Can’t I hang onto it?"

"No." he said flatly. "Hurry up."

He hopped from one foot to the other as she drank the rest down. Just as she finished he snatched the bottle away and left muttering. The door clanged shut and she was alone again.

_  
_

So you don’t want me dead yet.

Number one achieved.

She glanced at the camera. Didn’t look like two would happen, but she had had something this morning. Oh yeah, one of those damn sawdust survival bars. Someone was keeping track of her calorie intake. _Who?_

Okay two… out of my control. Let’s see about three. - sleep.

Naked, apart from the tennis shoes on her feet, she pulled the blanket free and carefully folded it in half. She lay down on the bed; curled into the tightest ball she could make and arranged the doubled material over the top. There was a gap at the back. She got angry. Angry at the world. The futility of it all surfaced again. If she was lucky they’d let her sleep through the night. She heaved herself off the bed and, her modesty forgotten, let the blanket slip to the floor as she shifted the mattress to one side so it lined the wall. Then she snagged the blanket again and re arranged herself.

With one arm tucked under her head as a pillow, she settled. The cold, tiredness, dehydration and lack of food lulled her mind away from feeling sorry for herself. The only thought she could muster before unconsciousness claimed her was that whoever wanted to break her couldn’t be far away. A string of questions started to form, but dissolved as she slipped away into peaceful oblivion.

*******

"She’s sleeping, colonel." The guard reported, tapping the screen. "Did a nice strip tease too." The guard’s smirk faded as the ageing colonel’s glare penetrated the man. "Err, Tobias threw some water over her in the mess hall. Got her suit wet, she took it off."

"Leave her tonight." He ordered, "No one’s to disturb her until I call for her."

"Yes Sir." The colonel turned and left.

"Good night, Juliet." He whispered casting one last glance at the screen. "Tomorrow."

**  
**

13

Jack strode out into the dark forest, working out the kinks from the long flight back from Washington. Apart from getting the pardon, it had been a fruitless trip. He reached the clearing and set up the small transmitter.

"Thor, this is O’Neill. Dunno if you got my last message but here’s an update…. We got the President to let Carter off, but she’s disappeared. Whoever has her wants her real bad, otherwise they wouldn’t have gone this far." He rubbed his palms in this eye sockets. "Dammit Thor, she needs you! She saved your whole damn planet and now she needs you. If we don’t find her soon, I dunno what could happen to her. We’re not dealing with NID here. It’s someone else. You have to help me, Thor."

The silence hung in the mountain air. Teal’c slipped into place beside him.

"We will find her, O’Neill."

"Yeah, but will it be in time? Who knows what this person or group wants. It could be about Jolinaar; anything!"

"Major Carter has often rejected proposals for research into the blending."

"Exactly. So if NID don’t have her, who the hell does! They’re dangerous Teal’c, we have to find them, all of them. Otherwise who the hell will they try and get next?"

Teal’c inclined his head. "Probably I will be their next target. I have also refused to submit to such experimentation."

"Don’t blame you." He glanced up at the stars. "Where the hell are you Sam?"

*********

The bright lighting in the grey cell disguised the faint shimmer as the device materialised. Smaller than a grain of rice, it sat on top of the less sophisticated closed circuit camera.

Thor examined the biosensor readouts scrolling across his screen. Body temperature was low, and generally she was in worse physical condition than her previous visit with him. She was injured. Minor injuries consistent with a fight a few days ago, and some fresh bruising. The figure in the bed was asleep. "Major Carter," he breathed sadly. He leaned over the panel in front of him, moving the stones. The mattress quivered as something was beamed into it. The temperature started to rise steadily.

"Rest Major." He said, and disappeared.

*****

"O’Neill." Thor materialised in front of him.

"About time. Where the hell?"

Thor raised his hand to silence him. "I have been monitoring you for some time, O’Neill. I have located Major Carter."

Jack skidded to his knees in front of the alien.

"For crying out loud, where? Is she okay?"

"She is alive, O’Neill," Thor reassured. "However she has not been well treated. She is sleeping."

"Well, where is she? Is she okay? Can’t you beam her out?"

"Please, we must discuss our next course of action. She is not currently in danger."

The night sky faded and they re-materialised in the conference room. Hammond, King and Fraiser had not yet left.

"Thor!" They exclaimed as the three appeared.

"I have located Major Carter as you requested." Thor began, "she is alive."

Fraiser’s head dropped in relief.

"They’ve been knocking her around." Jack added.

"Is she badly hurt?" Fraiser asked.

"The injuries are not life-threatening. She was, however, cold. I have arranged for her to be warmed slowly."

"Where is she?" King asked.

"Who has her?" Daniel added.

"I do not know. It is an underground military installation in the area you know as Death Valley."

"Death Valley?" Hammond, King and O’Neill exchanged puzzled looks.

"It appears to be a prison facility. Were you not aware of it?"

"No." Hammond responded. "I was not."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Daniel asked. "We’ve got to get her out of there."

"That may be premature," Thor began.

"Excuse me?" Daniel asked amazed.

"Earlier you were correct in your assessment of the danger to Major Carter, O'Neill. It is not clear who is responsible for her mistreatment."

"Does it matter? We should just get her out of there." Daniel started.

"Then the perpetrator may go free."

"Does she know who’s behind it?" Hammond asked the grey alien.

"I do not know. She was sleeping when I found her. I have made her more comfortable. However, I did not wake her."

"Can we talk to her?" Jack asked.

"You may. I need a few moments to ensure your presence is not detected. She is being monitored." He paused. "You may see her now."

The air shimmered in the corner of the briefing room.

"Oh my God," Fraiser breathed. Sam turned in her sleep, the blanket pulling away exposing her bare, bruise mottled skin. Her hand came out from the bundle, batting the blanket back in place. Fraiser could see the angry welts on her wrists. "Thor…"

"Her condition is stable. I assure you. I can remove her in an instant should it become necessary. You may visit her now, I have fooled their surveillance equipment."

"I should go," Jack said. "See what she knows."

"I believe she would appreciate these items." A survival bar joined the glass of water on the table. "These will provide energy?" Thor asked

"Yes," Fraiser agreed," but I should…"

O’Neill, Thor and the supplies disappeared from the briefing room before she could finish her argument.

On the image, Jack appeared holding the food and water. He set them down on the floor and approached her slowly.

"Aw shit, Carter," he mumbled as the shadows moved away revealing her discoloured face.

"Oh Shit."

Slowly he reached out a hand to touch her. "Sam," he called softly. "Carter, wake up kid…" He shook her gently. The air around her was much warmer than the rest of the cell. She murmured softly.

"Sam?"

"Jack?" Her blackened eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." He said lightly.

"Hey." She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Great. I’m so messed up, I’m hallucinating." She said to herself. Jack gently reached out and pulled her hands away.

"Not this time, kid. I’m very real."

She blinked, felt the side of her head. _No memory recall device._

"Sam," Jack started again. "We need to talk." 

Suddenly she realised he was really there. "You’re real." She said quietly.

"Ya sure you betcha," he grinned.

She launched herself at him, the blanket fell away but she didn’t care. He enveloped her in a bear hug. Her bare back felt bony under his fingers.

"I’m freezing, Sir," she whispered burrowing deeper into his arms. "It's so cold in here."

"I know."

"I knew you’d find me."

"Hey. Not gonna let you disappear on me."

"I don’t know where I am. I just woke up in this hole."

"Don’t worry, Carter," he soothed.

"Haven’t eaten properly in days, Sir. I’m so tired," she babbled. He rubbed her arms, and closed his shirt over her back.

"Why, Sir?" She was crying now. "Why are they doing this to me?"

"They beat you up?" he asked.

"Couple of back-handers. You should see Tobias… I kicked her ass."

"Tobias?" He started to pull back. She gripped him tighter. "Sir, I’m not decent," she explained.

"Yeah. Wanna borrow my shirt?"

She nodded, still in his chest.

"Okay, I got my eyes shut," he said. She leaned back; he pulled off his shirt. She took the warm fabric and slipped it on. "Okay," she said. 

_  
_

"You can look now," Janet told the men in the briefing room.

Casting her eyes down to do up some of the buttons, Sam spotted the glass. Her hands fell away. "Is that for me?"

He glanced where her eyes fell. "Oh yeah," he hopped off the bed. Sam reached out to take the glass, her tongue brushing her dry lips. Her hands shook as she gripped the glass. Jack kept hold of the base, taking the weight as she guided it to her lips.

"Just sip it, Carter. Easy!"

"I'm so thirsty," she managed before the glass met her lips. She sipped one mouthful. The rest was gone in a few gulps.

"Hey! Slow down, Carter."

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as he took the glass away and tore open the bar's wrapper. "Here, don’t get crumbs in the bed."

"I need more than that, can I…"

A shimmer in the glass and it was full again.

"Shit. We’re.. They’re watching us." She mumbled pointing to behind Jack, up at the camera.

"Thor’s making ‘em watch a loop. They can’t see or hear us, but Janet, Hammond, Daniel and Teal’c are watching Thor’s transmission. He turned round. "Wave," he said.

"Hi guys," she managed. Then she frowned as she chewed and took another swallow of the water. "Hey, this mattress is really warm."

"Thor." He said by way of explanation. "Look, I talked to the President. He’s taken care of all the charges."

Her hand slipped away from her mouth. "So, why am I still here? You can’t get me out, can you?" She shifted nervously.

He took her arms in his hands. "Eat and I’ll explain."

She took another bite and chewed.

"Do you have any idea who’s behind this." Jack asked. 

She almost choked. "You mean you don’t? How’d you find me?"

"Cashed in a few Saved-Your-World chips. Your dad’s still in Washington turning over stones. We know it’s not NID."

"But Tobias and the other girls from their black ops thing are here."

"Here?"

"Yeah. I’m not very popular with them, as you can imagine." She indicated the fresh bruise.

"So, no one’s been nice to you yet? Tried to get you to do anything? Offered you an out?"

She shook her head, pushing a few escaping crumbs back into her mouth.

"I’m just having a ball here, Sir. It's a great vacation spot. Accommodation's a little ropey but you know…"

"Yeah. Look, there’s a jump suit over there. Why aren't you wearing it?"

"Tobias decided I needed a shower. I'd have agreed with her but the water was cold and she didn't let me get undressed." She ranted.

"Carter," he said softly.

"It’s soaking wet, Sir." She added more softly. "I was trying to dry it."

"Oh"

"So if it’s not NID…"

"Sam, I’m gonna be honest with you. We have no leads nothing. Whoever this is, they’re buried pretty deep." His expression said it all.

"My God, you want me to stay!" she gasped. "Are you crazy?!"

"Sam, if this person is close by he must think he’s got you right where he wants you…"

"Are you blind?" She snapped.

"Carter, just listen."

"No, you listen. I have had two meals since I got here, Sir. Two. I’ve been in two fights and done twice as many push-ups and sit-ups as I did in basic. I don’t even know how I got here in the first place, let alone how long!"

"They staged an escape, but we didn't buy it. We lost track of you six days ago."

"Six days.." she mumbled. "They must have drugged me."

"Sam, listen. If we pull you out now, they’ll just slip away. We’ll never find them. I know you’re tired Sam, but you have to stay a little longer."

"Well whose damn stupid idea was that?"

Jack smiled, "Thor's," he paused to gauge her reaction. "Guess he's returning a favour"

Carter eyed her CO carefully. She trusted him, didn't she?

"But what if.."

"Sam, if things get rough, we can pull you out. Just like that. I won’t let them hurt you. We’ll get you warmed up. Thor can dry out the suit." A shimmering and small hiss enveloped the orange suit. A second scrawny blanket materialised over the top of the first.

"They probably won’t notice that."

"They’re not feeding me, Sir. I’m exhausted." She pleaded.

"I know, but if you don’t stay, we have no way to get to this guy."

She bit her bottom lip, her eyes filling up.

"I know what I’m asking of you Carter, but you understand what’s at stake here. Next time you screw up…"

"Next time?" She gasped. "What do you mean ‘ _next time I screw up’_? I didn’t screw up, you idiot. You should have just left, then none of this would have happened!" She pulled free from his gentle grasp.

He hung his head and sighed, letting the blatant insubordination pass. "I know, but this guy, or whoever was gonna pop up some time, Sam. We have to find him. _You_ have to find him. He won’t just go away."

The bar finished, she let the wrapper fall from her hand.

"Sam, you’ve got the advantage now. You have an ace in the hole. We’ll watch you Twenty-four-seven. Any time you need it, we can pull the plug. So you can play broken and feed them shit. If he’s not coming out of the woodwork and you’ve had enough, we can pull you out…"

She considered his words. "Any time I want?"

"Any time."

"What do I say?" she asked staring resolutely at the door.

"What do you say?"

"To let you know I want out. What do I say?"

"Err. How about ‘beam me up Scotty’?"

Her eyes flashed an amused smile, which faded into a tough resolve.

"Okay," she said, meeting his gaze. "I’ll need more of those bars. I’m still hungry." They appeared in her lap. She tore open one of the wrappers and started to chew. "You owe me dinner." She said, waving it at him. "A very large dinner."

"Okay Major, you’re on." He brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Can he dry off my hair too?" she asked.

She wriggled as the hissing and shimmering enveloped her hair. Taking another bite she ruffled her hair, pulling it down into place.

"Much better," Jack smiled.

She waved her fingers at the glass again. "Any time I’m alone, bring me water. It’s rationed round here and I don’t get much."

He handed her the glass. "You got it."

"I’ll give it two days, max. Sir. I’ve had enough already."

"Okay. Just remember that you’re in control. You can pull the plug anytime."

"Yeah." She finished one bar and opened up another one. "What time is it?" 

Jack checked his watch. "Just after midnight. You should get some sleep."

Another shimmer. "Thanks Janet," Sam said to the camera, as Jack picked up the glass and handed it to her. "Warm milk always helps me sleep," she explained.

He smiled, "I know that. Okay, when I go, you stay still for a couple of minutes. Then get out and put your suit back on. Thor’ll keep the temp up. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Let’s get you settled."

"What about the shirt?" She asked as he covered her up.

"Thor can beam it out when I’m gone." He finished arranging the blankets over her. "There."

"Can’t believe I let you talk me into this."

"It’s the only way, Carter."

"I know. ‘Night Sir."

"Good night Carter."

"’Night guys!" she called out to the camera.

"We’ll try and send you a snack in the morning, before you get company, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. He let his hand linger on her arm.

"Just go…" she said.

He nodded. "Chinese food?"

"Look forward to it."

"Me too." He rocked back on his heels and stood.

"Okay, Thor." He disappeared in a burst of light, along with his shirt, the empty glasses and all the wrappers. She lay still for a minute, then shifted slightly. ‘Waking up’ she rubbed her naked arms under the blankets and sighed.

"She’s making a show of it," Daniel said quietly. She started to move from under the blankets.

"Gentlemen," Janet warned. They turned away, closed or hid their eyes. Sam pulled on the warm, dry suit and zipped it up. Then she crawled back into bed. She arranged the blankets over her warm pad and closed her eyes again. She settled quickly and within minutes was fast asleep.

"I will take the first watch, O’Neill. I do not currently require rest."

"We should all get some sleep," Hammond offered.

"Yes Sir," the men agreed.

"Dismissed Gentlemen."

"What about Jacob?" O’Neill asked. "I gave him Sam’s cell phone. We should let him know."

"I’ll call him, Jack. You get some rest. He’ll want an explanation."

"Yes Sir." Their eyes lingered on the hologram in the briefing room as they filed out to their beds.

**  
**

14

"Sam?" The voice was so quiet she thought she was dreaming. "Sam, you need to wake up." She stirred at the woman’s voice.

"Janet?" Her eyes blinked open.

Janet smiled and waved a glass of water at her.

"Breakfast," she said. "We should hurry. You drink and eat. I need to check you over."

The MRE bar was already open, the water gone, as Fraiser advanced on her with her stethoscope. Passing her patient another glass that had appeared on the floor, Fraiser rummaged in her medical bag and extracted a couple of pots.

"I should have insisted on coming last night…" She muttered. "You’ve got some fluid on your chest, residual infection probably. Take these."

"What are they?"

"Vitamins and antibiotics. Pain killers, you must have a headache."

She muttered affirmative as she downed the pills and drained the glass.

"How you feeling?"

Sam shrugged. "In the circumstances, not bad. Accommodation’s not up to much but at least the bed’s warm."

"We’re gonna have to switch that off now, in case your friends up there get a whiff of something."

"Right. So what time is it?"

"About 05.00. You still want to go through with this?"

Carter shifted on the bed and shrugged. "I was thinking about it last night," she began, speaking with her mouth full. "Someone’s trying to soften me up. If I pull out now, who’s to say whoever it is won’t try again. I don’t wanna be looking over my shoulder the rest of my life. This is personal." The next bite she took with conviction.

Fraiser eyed her colleague carefully. "You’re sure, Sam?"

The woman nodded as she chewed and took another drink.

"I’ll be watching. We all will. Thor can track you through the complex. We’ll pull you out if things get rough."

"No." She said flatly.

"Sam?"

"You don’t pull me out until I say."

"Sam…"

"Look at me Janet. These people are serious. I can take it. I have to."

"Sam, you…"

"I know what I’m dealing with, Janet. They treat animals better than I have."

"I know, that’s.."

"No. You don’t know, Janet. Someone really has it in for me. I wanna know who and why."

"Sam, if you’re getting beaten…"

"Beaten up. Well I’ve had that over and over already. Just cos I’m getting knocked around, no one pulls the plug but me. Agreed?"

"Sam, if,"

"If nothing. It’s my problem, my decision."

Janet hung her head. "Not completely."

"That’s why you’re here?"

"Yes, to assess how much more punishment you can take."

"I can take it." She said defiantly.

"I know you can, Sam. But if you get into a situation where you can’t make that decision, we will beam you out. Okay?"

"Just don’t get trigger happy."

"Thor’s on the trigger."

"Is that good or bad?"

Janet smiled. "Better than one of the guys."

The corners of Sam’s mouth perked up. "Were they worried?" She whispered.

"We all were, and that mic. can hear you breathe."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and we’re still worried. Sam you’re malnourished and exhausted."

"A few more bars? A couple hours' sleep?"

Fraiser smiled despite herself. "I’ll get Straw to bake you a fudge cake."

"Mmmmmmmnnn. I’ll take you up on that." She munched on the bar again. "Any chance of a proper MRE? I’m desperate."

"Don’t think your stomach can take it. Let’s see if you can keep those down."

Janet’s bag squawked. "Damn. Someone’s coming… I have to go."

Janet gathered up the wrappers, Sam lay down and pulled the blankets into place.

"See you later." Sam called as Fraiser shimmered and disappeared with all the debris.

Sam cradled her head and played asleep. The door’s electronic lock clanked open.

"Carter!" A guard’s voice snapped. "UP!"

She stirred and swung out of bed before he got close enough to notice how warm her bed was.

"Down!"

"Up, down, make up your mind…" She was already sinking to the floor when he assisted her descent with a knee in her back and her head pulled back.

"Watch your mouth!" He snapped, shoving her forward to her knees.

"Hands!"

She placed her hands behind her back and let the weasel cuff her. He pulled her roughly to her feet. "You’re gonna meet the Colonel, honey. He’ll cure you of that smart mouth."

This time she kept her mouth shut, stifling the retort. _God. I’ve been around Jack too much_ she told herself, _no wonder he has bad knees._

The guard pushed her ahead of him, down a corridor she didn’t remember. _Meet the colonel, huh? So maybe this is it._ Strengthened by the food, water and knowing she wasn’t alone, Sam invisibly straightened up. The cold, damp air seeped into her as the heat leached out. By the time they stopped, she was almost shivering.

"What’s the matter, honey? Cold?" He sneered.

"Yes Sir." She let her teeth chatter.

"Tough." The guard leaned over her and knocked on a door labelled ‘Col. Winterbourne’.

"Come!"

The guard turned the handle, opened the door and pushed Sam ahead of him. She kept her head low.

"Colonel Winterbourne, Sir."

"Yes Bourke?"

"The prisoner Carter, as you requested, Sir."

"Keys?" The older man asked.

The guard tossed them into his open hand.

"Dismissed. We’re not to be disturbed."

"Yes Sir."

The guard turned and left, she heard the door lock.

"It’s a combination lock, so don’t get any ideas. Besides the cameras in the hall will pick you up." He started to circle her, jangling the keys in his fingers. "Head up."

She lifted her head, slowly.

"Here’s how this works, my dear. You are in a whole lot of trouble. This is the deepest darkest hole in these United States. And no one who ever cared about you knows where you are. You’re stuck here."

Keeping her face neutral, her mind spat back _Don’t be so sure._

"They’ll find me." She managed. "I have friends in some very high places."

He pulled her hair back forcing her to arch her back.

"This is not a high place. This place doesn’t even officially exist. But the scum has to go somewhere now, doesn’t it?"

He pulled harder, her eyes creased up. "Doesn’t it?"

"Yes Sir," she cried. He threw her head forward.

"Yes it does." He wandered across the room slowly. Straightening up she risked a small look around. It wasn’t a large room, but it was obviously living quarters. His living quarters. There was a small desk; a door, which she could see, led to a bathroom, and a bed, immaculately made. A computer sat idle on the desk, the screen showing what looked like her cell. The creep had been watching her

_  
_

This is it…

"Which is why you’re so out of place here my sweet. So out of place. You deserve better, much better."

He was standing in front of her now, he smelled of BO. The thought crossed her mind that she probably didn’t smell too great herself.

"I’ve been watching you since you arrived. Very impressive. Thought you might actually kill Tobias, but you stopped short."

"Not her fault we were set up."

"Yes," he paused, "on both counts. But you can handle yourself. I like that."

_  
_

Oh, get on with it!

"Thank you Sir," she managed.

"I understand you’re old friends…" he was trying to lead her.

"Never friends, Sir," she said. "But our paths have crossed."

"Indeed. However, I can’t see how someone working on deep space radar telemetry gets an Air Medal and would run into the likes of Tobias."

Sam shrugged, "It’s important work, Sir."

"Indeed it is." He sat at his desk. "Do you miss it yet?"

She frowned. "Yes Sir. I’d like to return to it ASAP."

"Unfortunately, that won’t be possible. Not for a while anyway."

He clicked on his computer, pulling up an image from his files. He looked from the image to his captive and smiled. He rose slowly. Sam studied his face carefully. He had a chiselled square jaw, his face was thin, his hair thinner and greying.

"You don’t recognise me, do you?"

"No Sir," she had to admit. "I don’t think so."

"Well," he said approaching her again. "You were very young."

"Do…. Do you know my father?"

He smiled, and she didn’t like how.

"Yes I did, a long time ago. Before you were born, in fact."

"Oh."

Sam shifted her weight, twisting her hands behind her.

"Where are my manners?" He came towards her. "On your honour, Major? There is no way out of here. Should you try to escape, your life would be so much more uncomfortable."

"Does my honour count down here Sir?"

"It does."

"Then on my honour Sir."

He clicked the keys and let the cuffs fall away. She rubbed her wrists. "Thank you."

"You are so smart Samantha, just like…" He stopped himself.

"Just like?"

"No matter." He paused and looked her up and down. "You must be uncomfortable in that awful suit." 

The way he ran his hand down her arm made her skin crawl.

"Yes Sir," she managed.

"In here," he indicated the bathroom, "if you’d like, you can take a shower."

She didn’t look sure. "There’s a clean set of clothes, towels etc."

She stayed rooted to the spot. "Get yourself cleaned up Samantha," he ordered. "We have lots to talk about."

She wasn’t desperately hungry or thirsty but he wasn’t to know that. _Keep him talking…_ "Have I missed breakfast, Sir?"

"No dear, I’m having something brought down. You get cleaned up. You must be cold."

"Yes Sir." She took a few steps forward, then turned back. "The water is drinkable, my dear. You may quench your thirst."

"Thank you," she muttered again and practically fled to the tiny room. 

**  
**

15

Closing the door, she took a quick look around. There was a shower stall, a toilet and a sink. Hanging on the back of the door was a floral dress. It looked old, but not worn. She didn’t want to say anything.

She felt something in her ear.

_  
_

"Hi, Sam." Daniel’s voice. Her hand shot to the earpiece.

_  
_

"It’s okay, Sam. Thor says there’s no surveillance equipment in there. You can whisper back."

"Who the hell?"

_  
_

"Sam, Sam, start getting cleaned up." Fraiser urged.

"Are you…?"

_  
_

"No, we’re on audio only. We’re looking this guy up. Nothing yet. Hang in there."

Fraiser’s voice overrode Daniel’s. "Get cleaned up Sam, have something to drink."

"He says he knew Dad. Where is he?"

_  
_

"He’s on his way back from Washington. We’re trying to contact him. He’s on a commercial flight."

"Okay, but this guy is giving me the creeps. "

" _It’s got to be him, we just need to know why, Major."_

"It’s like he knows me, General."

_  
_

"We’re working on it, Carter." It was Jack’s voice. "Just play along."

"What’s he doing?"

_  
_

Jack glanced at Fraiser seated opposite him in the briefing room. She shrugged.

"He’s turning down the bed."

"Shit!"

_  
_

"It’s not gonna get that far, Carter." Jack reassured.

"This is about me, Sir. Not SG-1. Me. It was never the SGC."

_  
_

"Sam, you need to get started," Janet prompted again.

"Okay…"

They heard the zipper being pulled down and a rustling. The three men shifted in their seats and cast their eyes down, embarrassed. Sam turned on the water and let it run for a while. As she waited, she pulled her fingers through her hair, de tangling a week’s worth of knots. There were little bottles of shower gel and shampoo on the counter; she took them into the shower with her. The hot water stung her many bruises but she let it wash over her, until it soothed instead. She washed her hair, twice, letting the grime rinse away. She squeezed the excess water out of her hair and leaned against the wall, her hands laced round the back of her head.

_  
_

"You okay?" Daniel’s voice was soft.

"Yeah, how’s loverboy?"

_  
_

"He’s getting restless."

She turned off the shower and snagged the large thick towel. "Let the weasel wait."

She stepped out and started to dry herself off. Rubbing her skin was painful, so she wrapped the towel around her body and snagged a smaller one for her hair. Standing in front of the small mirror unit above the sink, she spotted the items she hadn’t expected.

"He’s thought of everything." She muttered, pulling the new toothbrush from its packing.

Cleaning her teeth for the first time in over a week felt better than the shower. There was even a hair dryer, but no brush she could use to tame her locks. She rough-dried her hair, pulling it into some semblance of order with her fingers. Then she turned to the dress. She pulled at the hem and checked the room again.

"Great," she muttered, "no underwear. Subtle huh?"

"Major!" The voice came from outside the room.

"Nearly done, Sir."

"Hurry dear, breakfast is here."

"I’ll be right out" She pulled the dress from its hanger. It smelled like it had been hanging in a closet for a long time. She put it on and buttoned it up. It had an open neck collar, and the very top button was missing. Coupled with the fact that it was a little too small, she seriously considered putting the jump suit back on. But a memory stirred. She remembered her Mom wearing a dress like this. She was upset… Crying, clutching the front…..Holding the top together.

Sam’s fingers clenched around the top of the dress – her heart racing. It had been a favourite dress; one that never saw the light of day again. Sam’s eyes darted to the closed door.

_  
_

But how could he have Mom’s dress?

Carter shook her head, leaning on the sink. "This is too sick." She muttered.

"Sam?" it was Daniel again. "You okay?"

"No, but I gotta get this over with. - Listen up……." she whispered.

_  
_

"We’re listening."

"Don’t get trigger-happy. I know what to say. I’m calling this."

_  
_

They exchanged looks around the room. 

"It’s your call, Major." Hammond’s voice intoned in her ear. "We’re right here."

"Yes Sir." 

She took a couple of deep breaths, little aches pulling at her ribs. One last look in the mirror, one last glass of water. Then she twisted the door handle and pulled it open.

**  
**

16

The room was dimmer, several candles littered shelves casting a table with orange shimmering. He stood as she entered the room, the stark light from the bathroom silhouetting her figure through the light cotton summer dress.

"Much better," he breathed. "Come," he beckoned her over to the table. "You look lovely my dear. Come, you must eat."

He took her arm gently and guided her to a chair. His hand brushed against her as she sat. Instinctively she pulled away. He gripped her other arm firmly, repeating his motion more deliberately. "Do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

She gulped; he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled it back behind her ears. He sniffed her hair deeply. "That’s much better now, isn’t it?"

"Yes Sir," she squeaked out.

"Let’s eat, shall we?" He scooted round to the second chair and pulled off the covers from the plates. A full fried breakfast. She wasn’t sure if she was more repulsed by him or the food. _You’re not supposed to have eaten in days… you’ve got to eat it!_

She made her eyes light up and licked her lower lip. "Go ahead my dear, it’ll get cold."

"Yes Sir." Her hands trembling, she reached for the silverware.

"Call me Freddie."

"Freddie?" She replied, unsure. She took her first bite. Her stomach took over and she ate quickly. He poured her coffee; it was hot and sweet. He was watching her.

She played shy.

"You are so much like her," he said finally.

"Sorry?"

"Have you finished?"

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."

"Ah, Ah!" He waved a finger at her.

"Thank you, Freddie," she corrected herself.

"Good. Let’s sit over here and talk."

"About what?" She asked as innocently as possible.

"Let’s sit," he rose from his seat, brushing his hand over her shoulder. His hands were rough, even through the fabric of the dress. 

She rose and turned to follow him, but didn't. "What do you want from me, Sir?"

"My dear Juliet," he held out his hand, "I want to make you more comfortable. This can be a terribly brutal place. I can give you a better life…" He advanced slowly towards her.

_  
_

"Juliet?" Jack frowned. "Who the hell is Juliet?"

"My God," Hammond breathed.

"Don’t tell me he’s got the wrong Carter!" Jack exclaimed.

Sam seemed to take it in her stride, but knowing her has they did, they all saw how she stiffened at the name.

"Juliet?" Daniel asked, "This is a mistake?"

"Sam’s mother was called Juliet, people. Where the hell is Jacob?"

"He still in flight, Sir," King Supplied. "As soon as he’s alone Thor'll beam him here.

"My name is Samantha, Sir." She managed lightly.

"I’d prefer to call you Juliet, my dear. It suits you better, I think. Don’t you agree?"

"Juliet was my mother’s name."

"I know."

"Did you know my mother, Sir?" She was still standing by the table. 

"Yes, I did." He was beside her again. "Now, let’s sit and talk," he said calmly.

She pulled away from his grasp. With a speed not matching his years, he twisted, lashed out and sent her flying across the room, crashing into the bed. Sam almost leapt to her feet again. 

He stalked towards her. "Do you want to go back in general population? I’m sure your friend Tobias would enjoy that."

_  
_

Calm down Carter! She screamed at herself. She gulped.

"It would be much more pleasant here with me, I assure you."

"Yes Sir."

"Freddie," he corrected softly. He took the few steps towards her and backhanded her across the cheek. "It’s not difficult, Juliet! You’re a smart girl. LEARN!"

She held her face lightly, fighting back the tears. "I'm sorry, Freddie." She hung her head slightly, "please don’t hit me any more."

He reached out, cradling her face in his cupped hands. "So smart, my sweet, so beautiful." His hand slipped down her neck and down over her breast. She shuddered.

"It’s not much to ask is it?" He was saying. "A much better life than you’d have out there."

" _Pull her out!" Jack shouted._

"Shut up, Colonel," Hammond silenced him.

"He’s gonna…"

"We have to let her call this, Jack," Janet muttered.

"But?"

"Colonel, sit down!"

Jack slumped back into his seat burying his head in his hands, unable to watch.

"I liked my life the way it was. If this," she encompassed the room, "is the best you can do, I’d rather take my chances with Tobias and her cronies." She knew it was coming. She managed to move away and lessen the blow. She moaned for effect, and slumped onto the bed.

"Your mother was stupid, you’re not stupid are you?"

She gulped. "My mother? What’s she got to do with this?"

"Your mother was stupid." He grabbed one of her hands and before she could assimilate what was happening, he’d clipped her to the bed frame.

"She paid for her mistake with her life."

"Wha?" she gasped. "What are you saying?"

He laughed. "You are so smart, yet you still don’t get it do you?"

"My mother was killed in a car accident. The taxi she was in skidded off the road."

He smiled. "Accidents usually have a cause my sweet." He pushed her down to sit. She swallowed hard.

"Why would you want to hurt her?"

"Because she refused me. You’re not going to refuse me are you Juliet?" His hand traced her jaw line. "So beautiful. So much like her…"

"You. You killed her?"

"Oh, so dramatic. I have waited so long for this moment, Juliet. I couldn’t have your mother, but I will have you. He pushed her back, scooping her legs up onto the bed. Too shocked to resist, he managed to pull her other hand across and cuffed it to the other side of the bed. He examined his prize

_  
_

"NOW!" Jack cried.

"You murdered her," she stated, her eyes burning.

" _It’s not enough, she knows that he hasn’t admitted it." Daniel countered._

"I loved her. She threw me aside."

Sam was crying now. "But why? If you loved her?"

"I couldn’t have her. Your pathetic father never cared enough about either of you to be around. I freed her"

_  
_

"Jesus Daniel!"

"Jack!"

"You murdered her?"

"You’re not stupid are you my dear. Or do you need a few more days to contemplate your future?"

"I don’t need any more time, you creep." She wriggled against the cuffs.

"No one will know if you disappear. No one will care. I can keep you here for ever." He started to undo the buttons on the front of the dress. 

She gulped. He hadn’t said it yet. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Don’t cry, Juliet." He stopped to brush her tears away.

Sam turned her head away.

"I didn’t want to kill her. She gave me no choice. Don’t make me do it again."

He ran his hand down inside the dress and over her bare breast then he settled on the next button.

"Enough?" She cried out loud; a desperate question.

**  
**

17

The answer was a familiar tingling sensation.

"That’s it! She wants out, now dammit." Jack had turned from the images, not seeing her dematerialise. Fraiser also had the tingling feeling and found herself in the infirmary, Sam in front of her on the cot.

Finding herself free, Sam sat bolt upright, threw her arms around her friend and howled. Fraiser reached for the call button to summon help.

"What? Where are they?" Daniel exclaimed as the two women disappeared before his eyes. 

Thor appeared in front of them. "I believe that Major Carter and Doctor Fraiser will prefer a few moments to collect themselves."

"Where are they?" Daniel asked again.

"I have transported them directly to your infirmary." He had hardly finished his words before the three men bolted for the door.

"I’ll deal with Winterbourne." Hammond called after them.

"Take a breath, Sam. Come on, you need to calm down." Janet soothed her distraught friend.

"He killed her, oh my God, he killed her."

"I know."

"Was it enough?"

"I'm sure it was."

Her eyes creased up, as she hugged herself tighter and rocked back and forth on the edge of the cot.

"Oh God, if you guys hadn’t been there."

"But we were, Sam. We would have found you. We’d never give up. You know that."

Sam sobbed out a couple of deep breaths. "He wanted me all along. He was gonna rape me."

"Sam, it's over now. You're safe, okay, no one's gonna hurt you here."

Sam took a couple of deep breaths, regaining control.

"Let’s get you settled, huh?" 

Sam nodded, then looked down at the dress and shuddered. "I want to get out of this…Please get me out of this!" she desperately clamped the gaping front together in her trembling hands.

"We’ll get you some clothes." Fraiser sent a nurse skittering with her eyes.

Sam shivered. "I’m cold." She said.

"I know, come on, hop down and we’ll get you sorted out."

"I'm gonna be sick."

"It’s okay." Janet handed her a paper bowl, which she filled.

The nurse returned, clutching a pile of clothing. "Annie, can you take this for me and make sure no one except medical staff come in here."

"Yes Ma’am. I’ll get a bathroom pack."

Fraiser nodded and turned back to her patient. She was fumbling with the remaining buttons, pulling at the front of the dress, desperate, crying. "I can’t…" Her hands were shaking too violently.

"Here," Janet reached out. "Just relax. He’s not here. He’s not gonna hurt you."

The buttons succumbed and Sam pulled the dress roughly over her head and cast it aside. Janet passed her the scrub top and let Sam dress herself as she took mental note of her patient's bruises. Sam pulled on the pants and swayed, steadying herself against the bed.

Janet rubbed her back gently "Just take a few minutes, Sam."

"I’m tired," she whispered. "Can I go to sleep, please?"

Janet nodded, and pulled at the made-up bed she was leaning on. "Hop in. I’ll get you an extra blanket."

Annie returned clutching a small bag. "Ma’am, Colonel O’Neill, Dr. Jackson and Teal’c are asking about Major Carter."

"I don’t want to see them," she snapped firmly.

"That’s okay. I’ll talk to them. Annie, can you help Major Carter freshen up?"

"I wanna sleep! You said I could sleep."

"Ma’am," Annie approached her, "we just thought you'd like to brush your teeth. If you’ve been sick, it makes the taste go away."

"Okay."

"I’ll be right back Sam." Fraiser turned and left the major in her nurse’s capable hands.

**********

The questions assaulted her before she could draw a breath. She waved the men quiet.

"She’s very upset. She wants to sleep."

"I need to talk to her," Jack took a step forward. Janet blocked his way with a hand.

"She needs some privacy right now. And some decent rest."

"But?"

"Jack…" Daniel guided him away. "Is she okay though?"

"As well as can be expected. Please gentlemen. She needs some time to assimilate all this. She doesn’t want to do it in public."

"Do you wish us to return later, Doctor Fraiser?"

"That would be best, Teal’c. Why don’t you all get some breakfast?"

"Not hungry." Jack muttered, staring at the door.

"Come on Jack, you haven’t eaten much since she disappeared. Let Janet take care of her. Come on, let’s go." Daniel tugged at his arm.

"Why’d she wait that long? He was all over her." Jack wondered aloud.

"I guess she wanted to be sure he wouldn’t get away with it." Janet said quietly.

"He won’t." Daniel and Jack said together.

"He will not." Teal'c added simultaneously.

**********

"Annie?" The nurse finished gathering up the discarded dress and pushed the table ahead of her, leaving her patient curled in a tight ball.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"How is she?"

Annie stole a look over her shoulder. "She’s pretty shaken up, Ma’am, keeps mumbling about sleeping; her parents. It’s all jumbled up. I don’t think she knows what she wants."

"Well, let’s let her rest for a while. Can you book a slot in the scanner for this afternoon, and let Straw know we need a plainish meal for her at lunch."

"Yes Ma’am," she hesitated. "What should I do with this?"

"Just bag it up and put it in my office for now, Annie, thanks."

Annie managed a smile. "Yes Ma’am," and she left.

Fraiser circled round the other side of the bed, so she could see Sam’s face. A pair of tear glistened eyes shone out from the blackened sockets. Another bruise was brewing on her cheek, swelling above the existing ones.

"Hey," Janet said lightly.

Carter stared straight ahead. "If you let Cassie, or any of them, see me like this, I’ll kill you," she said.

Janet pulled up a chair and folded into it, remembering the day clearly. "Not that desperate to cheer you up. Yet"

"Good." Sam's hand popped out of the covers to wipe her nose then disappeared again. "I just need some time to think."

Janet rubbed the woman’s shoulder. "I know. The guys said hello, and welcome home."

"I don’t wanna see ‘em, Janet. Please, I don’t want them to see me like this."

"I know. I’ve sent them off to eat. Do you want anything now?"

She shook her head. "I just want to sleep for a while."

"Okay. Warm enough?"

She nodded.

"Want something to help you sleep?"

"No. I need to get my head round this, Janet."

"Do you want me to sit with you for a while?"

"No. ‘s okay, really Janet. I’d like to see my Dad when he gets here."

"All right then." Janet rose from her seat, and pulled down the call button from its holder. "Buzz if you need anything, okay?"

Another nod. Fraiser left her with her thoughts.

********

Jacob materialised in the briefing room, having been plucked from an empty airport restroom

"Jacob."

"Where is she? George? Is she okay?"

"Jacob, you'd better come into my office."

"George?"

"She’ll be okay, Jacob," he opened the door to his office. "But there’s something we need to talk about."

**  
**

18

It didn’t seem that long ago that Janet had left her alone. Trying to get his face erased from her mind hadn’t worked. She turned over, facing the door with its little window. The light streamed in. Sam blinked and wiped her eyes. Her stomach rumbled. As she reached for the call button, the shaft of light disappeared.

A soft knock. "Sam, can I come in?" Janet asked as she opened the door a crack.

"Yeah," Sam said, "I was just about to call you."

"Can we get you something?"

"I’m hungry," she said, pulling the covers tighter around her body.

"How about we start with some toast, Annie?"

"Yes Ma'am" the nurse disappeared.

Fraiser entered the room cuddling her clipboard. "Can I do your obs?"

"Whatever." She stared off into space again.

"I need your arm, Sam."

"Oh, sorry." She pushed out one of her arms.

"Your father’s back." Fraiser started conversationally as she wrapped the cuff round Sam's thin arm. "He’d like to see you, if that's okay."

"Does he know?" Her eyes hadn't strayed from the fixed point ahead of her.

"Hammond talked to him." Fraiser said quietly.

Her eye darted desperately to the doctor, "God, he didn’t show him tapes did he?"

"No he didn’t, Sam. He talked him through it"

"Good," she said rubbing her face. "He’d really freak."

"Yeah. You wanna eat first?"

"No, I need to talk to him."

"Okay." Janet turned to leave.

********

"General?"

Jacob and Hammond both turned. "Sorry, Jacob, Sam would like to see you."

He moved forward. "She’s very tired Sir, please let her rest as soon as possible."

"Yes, Doctor."

She stepped aside, letting him enter the side room.

********

"Hey, Dad," she managed brightly

He winced, seeing her bruises for the first time. "Hi, Sammy," he started, hoping she hadn't noticed him wince.

She had noticed. "You always said disobeying orders was a bad idea."

He managed a smile. "You’ve been around Jack too long, honey. He’s a bad influence."

"All this had nothing to do with him, Dad."

Jacob perched himself on the edge of her bed. "I know," he cradled her battered face in his hand and brushed a few wayward strands of hair out of her eyes. Slowly they filled up and she buried herself in his arms. "Who the hell was he? He said he knew Mom. He killed her! Why?" She sobbed.

"Sammy, honey, it was a long time ago," he soothed, rubbing her back.

She wriggled free from his grasp. "Who was he?" She asked more firmly

Jacob sat back. "Fred Winterbourne and your mother were engaged for a few months."

"Engaged?"

"Yeah, before we were married. He got a little possessive and she broke it off."

"Sounds familiar," she muttered.

"He disappeared during the war. When he surfaced again, he came to the house to see her. That’s when I met him. He wanted your mother to take him back. But she wouldn’t leave you and Mark, or me."

"He killed her?" She cried disbelievingly. "How come the police didn't…"

"I swear, Sam, the police were sure it was an accident. I don’t know how he did this. Any of this. But I promise I’ll find out."

She bit her lower lip, starting to lose it again.

"He wanted me, Dad. He was gonna keep me in that hole for ever."

"No." Jacob snapped, grabbing her arms. "I would not have stopped looking, Sam." He growled. "None of us would. We would have found you. I promise."

The tears began to roll over her swollen cheeks. "He stole her, Dad." 

He wrapped her in his arms again and let her cry into his shoulder. "He stole her from all of us, Sammy. But he’s not gonna get away with it. You got him to confess. Sam, I’m so proud of what you did there, honey. It took a lot of guts to stay behind like that. Both times."

"Dad…" Her voice trailed off into more sobs. He gripped her tighter.

"It’s all right, Sammy. It’s all over now."

"I’m in so much trouble, Dad. I shot Colonel O’Neill." 

He rubbed the back of her head and smiled. "I know, don’t worry about that now. You’ve got to get back on your feet again."

"How is he ever gonna trust me again? How will any of them?"

Jacob pulled back. "Sam, they never stopped trusting you. They never stopped believing in you."

"I… Dad, he killed her."

He hugged her again. "It’s okay, honey. He’s been picked up already. He’s not gonna hurt anyone again." She couldn’t stop crying, so he just held her.

***********

Jack pushed his breakfast around the plate. "Doctor Fraiser would chastise you for playing with your food, O’Neill." Teal'c observed.

"Not hungry." He threw his fork down.

Daniel picked it up and handed it back to him.

"Eat, Jack. You need to eat."

He placed the fork down this time, and leaned back in his chair.

"You’re taking this very calmly, Daniel. Don’t you care what she’s been through?"

"Of course I do, Jack, but starving yourself isn’t gonna help. You need to eat. She needs some privacy. Eat!" He paused. "Doctor’s orders!"

"Yours or hers?"

"Both."

"Major Carter will appreciate your presence later, O'Neill. I am sure of it. It will not please her if she feels responsible for your physical deterioration."

"Ah! Spare me the guilt trip, Teal’c." He picked up the fork again and began shovelling the food into his mouth.

******

Jacob emerged from the room looking tired.

"How is she?" Hammond asked.

Jacob shook his head sadly. "She’s asleep at last. I turned up the heater a bit. She said she was cold."

"The cell was cold." Janet said flatly.

"George, how the hell did he manage this? After all these years?"

"We’re working on it Jacob. I’m afraid we’ll need to talk to her."

"She knows," he said before Janet could interrupt. "She wants to do it, when she’s slept for a while."

"I don’t think she should be thinking about that today, General."

Jacob waved a hand at the doctor. "If she wants to do it, let her. She needs to get it off her chest."

"Sirs, with all due respect, Sam doesn’t know what day of the week it is right now. I insist that she be given time to regain her bearings and at least some of her strength. It’s too soon to push her."

"But Doctor."

"No, Sir. She’s very vulnerable right now, eager to please. I will not let you or anyone else bully her. Is that clear?"

"We’re not trying to bully her Doctor," Hammond said quietly.

Fraiser capitulated. "I know, Sir, but she needs more time. Even if she thinks she doesn’t."

"Well," Hammond said, "we’ll leave her in your capable hands."

"Yes Sir."

**  
**

19

Exhaustion was a funny animal. It crept up on you from strange angles. Teased you, baited you until finally it pounced, claiming you completely, posting you down a deep dark hole.

That’s where she was. Some place deep underground, impenetrably dark and cold, oh so cold. She pulled the covers tighter, but it didn’t help. The whirr of a heater was the only noise. Opening her eyes, it was still dark. This wasn’t the cell. She felt the familiar shape of the remote and pushed the lights-on button. She flinched at the sudden brightness and caught her breath as the familiar infirmary equipment solidified, with her adjusting vision. Her eyes darted to the door. The handle turned and instinctively she froze.

"Sam?"

She exhaled the breath she didn’t know she was holding, and sitting up, buried her head in her hands.

"Oh shit, Janet you scared me."

"Sam?"

She pulled at her hair nervously. "Please let me out of here," she started.

"Sam?"

"I need to get out of here." She’d climbed out of bed, clinging to the edge. She was starting to panic.

"Sam, do you wanna go up top for a little walk?"

The woman’s eyes darted to the doctor. "Can I do that?"

"Just for a little while, you do need to rest."

Sam nodded and rubbed her arms. "Can’t go like this. I’m freezing in here already."

"Just have a seat then and we’ll get you some clothes."

She was breathing more evenly now. Fraiser poked her head out the door, snagged a nurse, and then came back in, leaving the door open. Sam was watching it.

"Been inside too long, huh?"

Sam nodded. "Is it day time, I don’t really know. How long was I asleep?"

"Just about an hour Sam, it’s about O seven hundred."

Sam glanced at her wrist. Instead of her watch, a black purple and red band met her eyes. She rubbed her welt wincing.

"Dad said he had to go back to Vorash."

"Yeah, he left right away and said he'd be back tonight."

"Do I have to stay here?"

"Sam, you’re not strong enough to go home, right now. Maybe when your Dad gets back."

"Okay, but can I sleep in my quarters." A horrible thought occurred to her. "I still have quarters here, don’t I?"

"Yes, Sam, of course you still have quarters."

"They didn’t clear them out?"

Fraiser took a small step forward. "We knew you’d be back soon, Sam. I tidied up a little for you did some laundry but everything’s still there. Daniels even been watering your plants."

"Oh." Mentally she wandered again. "I have a spare watch in the top left drawer." She said absently.

"Why don’t we stop by on our way back?"

Sam nodded. "Can I have something to eat first?"

"Sure, you can."

Annie re-entered the infirmary clutching most of Sam’s uniform. Jack, Daniel and Teal’c bundled in behind her, their own outdoor jackets on. Daniel was clutching a flask of coffee, Teal’c a small backpack. Jack had a blanket.

"Please Sirs," Annie implored, "can you just wait here? I'll be right back."

They gravitated to one side and hopped from one foot to the other.

Carter had just finished her third round of toast.

"Ma’am, I kinda ran into SG-1 in the locker room. They’ve followed me back." She dumped the gear on the end of the bed. "I didn’t say anything, but they guessed. Wondered if you wanted company."

"That’s all right, I’ll get rid of them Sam." She moved toward the door.

"No, Janet."

"Sam?"

"Need a couple of minders anyway, right?"

"Sam, I’ll come up with you."

She hopped off the bed and started dressing. "And you’re gonna carry me back when I get tired?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I can’t hide from them for ever, and I won't. They've been really patient. Besides, it's only a walk, right?"

"Sam if you’d rather be alone."

"That’s the last thing I need right now." She snorted pulling on her boots and lacing them up.

"Don’t let them bully you into talking if you don’t want to." Fraiser lectured.

"Yes Ma’am," Sam smiled tiredly. "Them I can handle."

Fraiser took a deep breath, as Sam pulled on her jacket. The patches were missing. She looked disappointed.

"I’ll be a minute, Sam." Fraiser left and beckoned the three men into her office.

"Ground rules," she started. "Don’t try and make her talk." She said to Jack. He looked innocent. "Let her enjoy the scenery and fresh air. Don’t wander off far. Take this," she handed him a radio. "Is that coffee?"

"Yeah," Daniel said.

"Swap it for hot chocolate in the kitchen when I’m done. She does not need caffeine. None of you do."

"Yes Ma’am."

"I’ll come with you to the surface." She stood. "Come on, let’s go, she wants out of here."

Daniel bolted out to his chore. Janet snagged another blanket.

"You’ll need this when she crashes out. Keep her warm."

Jack took the blanket, adding it to his own. "Yes Ma’am."

Sam Carter crushed the woolly cap and stuffed it into her leg pocket. She stood in front of the mirror in the tiny bathroom and fiddled with her hair. It was getting very long. She’d have it cut soon she decided. But for now it was doing a good job of hiding the bruises.

Movement from the doorway made her jump.

"Major?" It was Jack’s voice. Slowly she emerged.

"Yes Sir," she said quietly.

"Doc says you need an escort to the surface." He waved the blanket. "Fancy a picnic?"

"Gee, Sir, you know I just ate," she said lightly.

"Well, Danny’s getting some hot chocolate."

"Okay." She started forward, zipping up her flying jacket. As her head came up, the light reflected off the yellowing bruises on her face. He winced.

"They're just bruises, Sir."

"Carter," he wanted to fling his arms around her and not let go.

"Let’s go," she said, avoiding the moment. "I want to get out of here before Janet changes her mind."

**  
**

20

They collected Daniel on the way. He unashamedly stole a quick hug. They didn’t say much. Didn’t get a chance. Everyone they passed in the corridors wanted to say Hi. Welcome home. Good to have you back…

"Sam. You okay?" Daniel finally asked as the lift doors closed.

"Just, just so many people," she paused, "being nice to me."

"They’re your friends, Sam." Daniel said.

"Yeah," she looked up at the level counter. "Is this thing on go slow?"

Fraiser was beside her. "No, Sam, just breathe slowly." Sam wasn’t aware she’d been breathing fast. "In through your nose, out through your mouth." Fraiser coached.

The door opened, Jack and Daniel stood aside as she bolted into the corridor, breathless. "Oh shit," she muttered, bending over.

Fraiser and SG-1 followed her out. Fraiser went to her side. "Sam, you have to get back in to go either up or down."

Sam nodded, looking at the second lift’s open doors. She swallowed, took a deep steadying breath. " This is stupid," she said aloud to herself. "Need to see sky," she told herself aloud, as she stepped towards the open doors.

When the doors shut, she closed her eyes. "Wake me up when we get there," she quipped nervously. It was easier with her eyes shut.

Jack opened the door, and stepped through into the bright morning light. He pulled his sunglasses from his pocket and handed them to his second in command. She slipped them on gratefully. Not only did they shield her eyes from the sunlight; they partially hid the bruises.

"Let’s go." Jack said. "How about the comms clearing?"

It wasn’t far, but it was out of sight of everything military. "Sounds good to me," she said, pausing to look around.

"Don’t stay out too long." Fraiser warned them. "Come back if you’re tired, Sam."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Teal’c, you wanna take point?"

Teal’c inclined his head, shouldered his pack and set off.

There were a couple of well-placed rocks that Sam hadn’t noticed on her previous visits, but then it had to be months since she'd been up here.

"Teal’c and I spent some time here," Jack explained. "We thought we’d make it a little more comfortable. Try one."

She selected one, but before she could lower herself down, Jack mumbled something about piles and slid one of the blankets under her. She sat, leaning against the warm stone, letting the sun fall on her face. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them lightly. A silence hung in the air.

She looked from one to the other, then down at her knees. "So, what’s been happening whilst I was gone?"

Jack stumbled, "Not much, really…"

"You were too busy looking for me to notice?"

"Something like that," Daniel admitted. "Want some hot chocolate?"

"No coffee?" She sounded disappointed.

"Doc said you didn’t need the caffeine. Sorry."

"Well, as long as it’s hot." She was staring off again, watching the trees rustle in the light wind.

Daniel handed her the cup, which she wrapped her fingers around and sipped slowly.

"You met Colonel Frisk yet?" Jack asked.

"Frisk? Who's he?"

"Jack, how the hell would she have met Frisk he only started a couple of weeks ago. Duh?"

Sam smiled as Jack silently mimicked Daniel's _Duh._

"He is the new commanding officer of SG-5," Teal'c supplied helpfully.

"Well, he's on a mission right now. I'll introduce you when he gets back," jack completed.

"Okay." She took another sip from the mug, staring absently at the rustling trees. 

"Doc says I can go home when Dad gets back tonight." She told them. "He better be back…."

"He seemed adamant he would, Sam." Daniel reassured. "But if you need some company…"

"Thanks, Daniel," she smiled, "I might hold you to that."

"No problem."

The silence settled easily again. Each enjoying the other’s company with no need for words.

Sam examined the faces of her team-mates, a memory stirring of a dark time long past where she’d tried to handle everything on her own.

_  
_

First rule of screwing up – never make the same mistake twice.

She would tell them, she decided, if they wanted to know. She heaved in a deep and steadying breath.

"Daniel, do you have that tape recorder?"

She asked pointing to his fatigue thigh pocket. He dug into it. "Yeah," he said pulling out the ever present sealed baggy with the machine inside. 

"Good, ‘cos I don’t wanna have to say this over and over." She clapped her hands together, beckoning him to toss it to her.

"Carter," Jack started, "you don’t have to do this yet."

"Yes, I do, Sir. I can’t sleep, and I won’t ‘til I get this out." She clapped her hands again. The black box arced between them. She fiddled with the machine. Daniel crossed the distance and set it up for her. "You can just talk now."

"You guys don’t have to stick around if you don’t want to. I’ll understand."

"Wild horses, Major Carter," Teal’c intoned. "We offer our support," he added at her bemused look. The two men nodded their assent. 

"Thanks," she said. "I’m gonna need it on this one. I guess I’d better start with leaving the SGC…"

It was half an hour later when she finally succumbed to sleep. Cradled against Jack where he’d slid in to comfort her as she broke down 15 minutes ago, he rocked her gently. Daniel draped the blanket over them both. Taking the recorder from Sam’s fingers, he stared at it for a moment. Her recollections had been vivid and detailed to a point they had come to expect only from Sam. Names descriptions of faces, people, and places.

Exhausting physical exercise day after day. Little food and water. The cold damp cell… The fights orchestrated by the guards with Tobias. The beating she took from the guards after winning.

She’d started, calm collected, almost clinical about it. But as her captivity wore on and she wore out, the emotions stabbed through and she crumbled. They had gathered round her, Jack on her right, Daniel the left and Teal’c at her feet. They let her talk, then let her cry.

It wasn’t the beatings or the teasing that claimed her in the end. "It’s, it’s like losing her all over again…" were the last intelligible words to exit her lips.

**********

Fraiser finally couldn’t stand the waiting any more; even though they’d only been gone a couple of hours. She headed for the surface.

She was met in the woods by Teal’c. Obviously he was on guard.

"They are sleeping, Doctor."

Fraiser emerged into the light of the clearing. Sam was still cradled between Daniel and Jack. They were all fast asleep. Teal’c had extended the blanket over all three of them and added an opened sleeping bag he had brought in his pack.

"I did not wish to wake them. They all require rest."

"In other circumstances, Teal’c, I’d wish I had my camera."

"They are comfortable, Doctor. Is it not best to leave them be?"

"Yes, it is." Janet checked her watch. "Lunch finishes at 14.00, Teal’c, make sure they make it."

Teal’c inclined his head. "Yes, Doctor."

"With time to spare," she called back quickly. A few hours sleep would make a whole lot of difference.

She’d got used to waking up cold and alone. She was neither. Under the glasses, her eyes blinked open. Her pillow moved slowly and rhythmically. Breathing. It was Jack. She was half lying on her side. Slowly she stole a glance over her shoulder. Daniel was curled against her back, also fast asleep, his arm draped over her. Silently she enjoyed the moment, not wanting it to end just yet.

Teal’c smiled at her. She smiled back, mouthing _I’m fine._ She closed her eyes again and dozed off.

Again she was the first to awaken, disturbed by the rustling of the trees around the clearing. Teal'c smiled reassuringly at her. She was about to say something when her stomach rumbled. Loudly.

Jack spluttered back to life, Sam pulled away, rolling onto Daniel who slipped from his perch against the rock and slumped to the ground, mumbling himself awake.

Jack blinked against the sun and rubbed his eyes. "Jesus Carter, is that your stomach or mine?"

"Mine, Sir. Sorry, Sir."

"Your timing is impeccable O’Neill." Teal’c started as he packed up the few items they had brought up with them.

"Timing?" He glanced at his watch as Carter self-consciously pulled her hair back behind her ears. "What timing?"

"Doctor Fraiser has ordered us to attend for lunch. I was about to wake you. It is 13.00," he told Sam.

"I’m hungry," she started, climbing to her feet gingerly.

"Me too," Jack said, offering her a hand up.

"Me three," Daniel added as she took the offered hands letting them pull her to her feet. They waited for Teal'cs response.

Teal’c shouldered his pack again and turned. "I am also hungry," he stated as they started down the trail.

"Teal’c! Four! Four comes after three," Jack tried to explain. Daniel grinned at Sam who returned the gesture with an ironic shake of her head.

"I am aware of this, O'Neill," Teal'c said evenly.

"Okay," Jack started to explain. "Carter says she's hungry, I say: 'Me too'. Daniel says: 'Me three', and you say?" Jack's eyebrows rose to prompt the Jaffa's response.

"I am also hungry," Teal'c repeated continuing ahead. He kept his back to his CO. hiding his wry smile.

O'Neill shook his head and Carter and Daniel tried not to giggle too loudly.

"You’re no fun, sometimes, Teal'c. You know that?" Jack complained, joining Sam a few feet behind Teal’c.

"So, Carter," he began, "feel up to the commissary, or you wanna go back to the infirmary?"

"Commissary," she said. "I need a positive mess hall experience. Besides, I wanna pick lunch myself. Doc’s been feeding me a toast mountain."

"Gentle on the stomach," he commiserated.

"Boring!" She chimed.

The glint in her eye warmed his heart, and he dropped back starting to hum. _Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream…_ Her face screwed up and she giggled. "Didn’t think you knew the words, Sir," she said over her shoulder.

"I don’t, but I do know the tune." He started humming again. He watched her walk back to the entrance next to Daniel. They both were walking taller than they had recently. She was straighter, a little more confident than when she'd walked out into the light blinking. She would bounce back. He could see it already. He smiled at his team's backs.

_  
_

We're gonna be back real soon. He knew.

**  
**

EPILOGUE

Jacob leaned back into the chair contentedly, watching his daughter's sleeping form shift under the patchwork quilt he'd laid over her barely half an hour before. She shifted in her sleep, pulling his wife's last gift to her tightly around her body. The bottom half slipped from covering her feet. Jacob rose smiling and gently lifted the plaid fabric back into place. She settled again and for an instant he remembered the day Juliet had given the quilt to her. Treasured times.

Jacob's musings were disturbed by the unmistakable sounds of Jack's Jeep pulling up in the street. Quickly he rose and hearing steps on the porch, he bolted to the door, not wanting the bell to disturb her.

"Hi, Jack" he whispered opening the door and hushing the man to a whisper with his finger. 

"Hi, Jacob" Jack whispered back.

Jacob opened the door wide and beckoned the man in, "Ssh. Sam's asleep," he explained.

Jack glanced at his watch _14:00_ his eyebrows rose in a question.

"She's still sleeping a lot" he explained. "Come on we can talk in the office."

The two men picked their way across the living room both stealing affectionate glances at the sleeping woman. Jacob detoured round the breakfast bar to collect the coffee pot, a pair of mugs and a plate of cookies before joining the colonel in Sam's tiny office. Jacob closed the door behind them.

"Coffee?" Jacob offered.

"Yeah, sure, " Jack replied slipping into a chair "So, how's she doing?" 

"Just fine…" he began. "Actually, I think she's bored. She's been interrogating Selmak."

"Always curious, that's a good sign."

"Yeah," Jacob poured the coffee and took a chair himself. "And so is this…" he offered up the plate of freshly baked cookies.

"You made these? Jacob, I didn't know you could cook."

"I can't. Sam baked them."

Jack examined the cookies from a safe distance. "I hate to break it to you Sir, but the one thing Sam can't do, is cook. She's a disaster."

"Don't knock 'em till you've tried 'em, Jack."

The colonel looked sceptically at the older man as Jacob reached for a cookie and took a bite. He smiled as he chewed.

"No broken teeth?" Jack asked, picking one of the morsels up carefully.

"They melt on your mouth, Jack. Trust me, the one thing my Sammy can cook is these cookies."

He turned it in his hand, "Funny, she never mentioned it..."

"Well there's a reason for that but, go on, Jack it won't kill you."

"Okay…" he said warily and took a tentative bite. His eyes widened as he chewed the delicious morsel.

"My god, " he exclaimed, "these really are great. Now come on Jacob, Sam didn't really bake these. Did she?"

"Yes, Sir. I did." Sam stood in the doorway, still wrapped in her quilt.

"Oh, hi Sam,"

"Hi, Sir. I didn't hear you come in."

"I let him in, I didn't want to wake you up. You want something honey?"

"Yeah, thanks Dad, coffee. You guy's wanna come sit out here?" They agreed and followed as she shuffled back into the living room and settled on the couch. Jack had taken a second bite.

"You like 'em, Sir?"

Jack bit back the correction to call him _Jack_. Fraiser had told him off about that last week. "Sam, you've been holding out on me, these are the best."

She smiled shyly, as she wrapped her fingers round the offered mug. "Thanks," she said to both of them.

Jacob retook his seat. "I missed these," he said reaching for another cookie. "They're better than I remembered."

"So, why the hold out, Sam?" O'Neill pressed.

Jacob looked suddenly worried, "Jack…" he warned.

"It's okay, Dad," she cut him off. "I was baking when Dad came home without Mom" she continued quietly. "I couldn't bear to do it before, too many ghosts."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right, Jack. The ghosts are gone." She shrugged. "Have another one."

"Hey," Jacob complained, "you'll give out my whole supply."

Sam's eyes bounced to the heavens and she rose shrugging off the quilt, laying it carefully over the back of the couch as she made her way to her kitchen. "Have another one, Sir. I'll bake you some more, Dad. You can take them with you."

"With me?"

Sam paused in front of her cupboards. "You need to get back. I'm fine. We saw Mark; now it's time to get back to normal."

"Are you throwing me out?"

"Dad, you and Selmak have far more important things to do than baby sit me. Besides, I'm going back to work tomorrow."

"Light Duty, Carter," Jack reminded her.

"Yes, Sir. Light duty, but duty none-the-less." She exchanged a glance with her father. "You need to go home, Dad."

For a long moment the man did not reply. A sense of pride washed over him and he smiled. "Okay," he capitulated, "but you couldn't make it a double batch could you?"

Sam grinned, "Okay, just grab the last one before he does!"

Jack looked guiltily at the crumbling remains of the third cookie in his fingers. "Danny's gonna love these, Sam," he changed the subject slightly.

"I know…"

"Can I help?" Jack asked. 

"Nope, just relax and stay out of the way."

"Warning, woman at work" Jacob quipped. A screwed up empty flour packet landed neatly on the back of his head.

"Hey!" All he got was a mischievous grin as she carried on innocently.

"Well her aim's still good at least." Jack commented.

"My aim is always good she said dangerously, a knife in her hand.

"More coffee, Jack?" Jacob changed the subject.

"Yes. Thanks. More coffee. Good idea."

Sam Carter set about her task still twingeing with sadness at a life lost… No, stolen. But like the bruises on her face the pain of loss was fading. And watching the two most important men in her life enjoying her mother's legacy made it easier to keep going. Her eyes settled on the quilt again, a tear welling up. Her hand settled on her heart. _You're still here…_ The two men laughed softly at their own jokes. _You're still here…_ she smiled.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> SPOILERS & AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks first and always to my Mum, Kay aka Mumsey, who types what I scribble even when it doesn't make any sense. She has always been there when I needed her and continues to bask in my glory at every opportunity. Here's another, Mum… get the sun cream out!
> 
> Thanks also to Denise, Sam and Pam for reading this when it didn't make a lot of sense and pointing me in the right direction. Rowan for her encyclopaedic knowledge of military rations, and Denise again for pointing out I didn't really mean biscuits. 
> 
> This story contains some glancing reference to my first epic, "The Road From Nadir". You don't have to have read it, but it might help. Other spoilers, mostly Jolinaar's memories. season four/five.
> 
> This story was first published in Ad Astra per Aspera 2. 
> 
> Feed back (please, Mumsey loves it!) Becky@tcp.co.uk

* * *

> © October 2004 All publicly recognizable characters and places   
>  are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This   
> piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no   
> infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized   
> characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any   
> similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by   
> the author.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
